


Hope's Peak Student Council...But A Group Chat

by Valkyri (kisikil)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, Gen, Group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/pseuds/Valkyri
Summary: LavenderaddedSoshun Murasame, EXPAND YURI, Asukasei Hino., madarai8,and 10 others to the group chat.Lavender:Hello, everyone! Because the attendance was poor at the last meeting, I thought it would be a good idea to start a group chat here so we can continue our discussions and inform the others who missed on what happened during meetings! We could also make plans here and help each other with our homework!!Asukasei Hino.:This is stupid.EXPAND YURI:hino meet me behind the main building in 5EXPAND YURI:i’m sick and tired of ur bullshit





	1. GC Council, Now In Order!...Sort of

**Author's Note:**

> "rilie you've really reached a new low with this" i know
> 
> When does this take place, mayhaps? Sure as hell not in canon. I'm not writing this stress-reliever fic only to have the kids die in the end. This is rather a Non-Despair AU where Junko Enoshima is fully replaced with Ryouko Otonashi, because I love her. When exactly in the school year does the GC start? Who knows. But, if I write, like, Christmas parts and stuff, I'll be sure to mark the dates accordingly. This GC is mostly just them fucking around as they do
> 
> Updates on this may be infrequent and sporadic, mostly because I'll only work on this in my freetime and when I want to release some steam. Personalities are based off this [crappy student council mutual killing fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008) written by a crappy person. 
> 
> USERNAME REF:  
> Soshun - Soshun Murasame  
> Kotomi - EXPAND YURI  
> Karen - Lavender  
> Asukasei - Asukasei Hino.  
> Sousuke - big bro!!!!!  
> Ryouta - little buddy  
> Kiriko - QUEEN  
> Tsubasa - ❤ Juliet ❤  
> Tarou - ❤ Romeo ❤  
> Aiko - usagimouto!  
> Tomohiko - Toto  
> Suzuko - track girl ★  
> Shouji - SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK  
> Daiki - dad man  
> Isshiki - madarai8
> 
> End notes for each part will reference who changed their usernames to what, if anyone even did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen starts a group chat!

[8:36 P.M]

**_Lavender_ ** _added **Soshun Murasame** , **EXPAND YURI** , **Asukasei Hino.** , **madarai8** , and 10 others to the group chat._

**Lavender:** Hello, everyone! Because the attendance was poor at the last meeting, I thought it would be a good idea to start a group chat here so we can continue our discussions and inform the others who missed on what happened during meetings! We could also make plans here and help each other with our homework!!

**Asukasei Hino.:** This is stupid.

**EXPAND YURI:** hino meet me behind the main building in 5

**EXPAND YURI:** i’m sick and tired of ur bullshit

**usagimouto!** : who’s lavender

**usagimouto!:** is that nishizawa

**QUEEN:** as if i would be caught dead with that name

**Lavender:** It’s Kisaragi!

**QUEEN:** that adorable name

**Toto:** You shouldn’t be so rude to Kisaragi, Hino. Her intentions were good.

**dad man:** yeah hino!! stop being mean to kisaragi!!

**EXPAND YURI:** yeah hino you dickhead

**Asukasei Hino.** : Why should I?

**track girl** **★** **:** i think this was a great idea!!

**track girl** **★** **:** i don’t think i had everyone’s screennames on here

**track girl** **★** **:** and now i do!! yay!!

**Asukasei Hino.:** I didn’t want any of your screennames.

**EXPAND YURI** : do you have anything productive or worthwhile to say

**Lavender:** Soshun? Are you there?

**Lavender:** I thought you would be happy with this group chat…

**Soshun Murasame:** I am!! Sorry about that, I was busy.

**Soshun Murasame:** This was a great idea, Karen!! No doubt it’ll be useful.

**Lavender:** ^^!!

**EXPAND YURI:** look at this fucking loser using his real name

**EXPAND YURI:** what a dweeb

**Soshun Murasame:** wow

**Lavender:** Can everyone else please send a message so I can ensure I got everyone’s screennames correct?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lavender:** Hello, Mr. Yokoo!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** wait

**_SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK_ ** _changed the group chat name from ‘ **Unnamed Group Chat** ’ to **‘DICKSQUAD’**_

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** NOW IT’S PERFECT

**Soshun Murasame:** we are not calling ourselves dicksquad

**Lavender:** Hello, Dicksquad!!

**Soshun Murasame:** god

**track girl** **★** **:** DICKSQUAD

**dad man:** DICKSQUAD

**usagimouto!:** DICKSQUAD

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** DICKSQUAD

**big bro!!!!!:** did someone say DICKSQUAD!!!!!!! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

**Soshun Murasame:** Hello, Sousuke

**big bro!!!!!:** SOSHUN( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

**big bro!!!!!:** EVERYONE!!!!!! ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**EXPAND YURI:** only soshun got hearts

**EXPAND YURI:** because that’s straight

**track girl** **★** **:** why’s your name like that, ichino?

**big bro!!!!!:** because me and ryouta are MATCHING!!!!! ☆ ～('▽^人)

**little buddy:** yea

**big bro!!!!!:** ryouta’s not as excited about it tho ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

**big bro!!!!!:** i wanted kotomi to match too but she’s mean ｡･ﾟﾟ*( >д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**EXPAND YURI:** you’re asking me to remove my title

**EXPAND YURI:** my identity

**EXPAND YURI:** you fool

**track girl** **★** **:** that’s so cute!! you’re so adorable little someya!!

**little buddy:** thank you miss kashiki

**EXPAND YURI:** can anyone else hear me gagging. because i am

**Asukasei Hino.:** As am I.

**EXPAND YURI:** don’t agree with me

**❤** **Romeo** **❤:** what’s this?

**EXPAND YURI:** speaking of wanting to puke

**QUEEN** : who invited you

**❤** **Romeo** **❤:** who invited you

**QUEEN:** i asked you first

**❤** **Romeo** **❤:** i asked you second

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Hello everyone!! I am so glad we can all converse like this!! Now I can speak to those I don’t frequent with!!

**EXPAND YURI:** oh my god

**EXPAND YURI:** their screennames are matching

**EXPAND YURI:** brb killing myself

**Lavender:** Please don’t do that, Kotomi!!

**usagimouto!:** THAT’S SO CUTE

**usagimouto!:** i mean it’s kurosaki so it’s less cute

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** LOLOLOL

**usagimouto!:** someya and big bro in law match kurosaki and kamii match

**usagimouto!:** i want to match with someone!!!!

**_usagimouto!_ ** _changed their screenname to **Princess Koko!**_

**Princess Koko!:** toto!!!!!!! change your screenname to knight toto!!!!!

**_Toto_ ** _changed their screenname to **Knight Toto**_

**Princess Koko!:** with an exclamation point!

**_Knight Toto_ ** _changed their screenname to **Knight Toto!**_

**Princess Koko!:** yaaaaayyyy!!!! now we’re like a couple!!!!

**Knight Toto!:**.

**EXPAND YURI:** i’m tired of all these damned heterosexuals

**dad man:** i think they’re cute!

**EXPAND YURI:** you’re supposed to agree with me on this

**Soshun Murasame:** And you complained about Hino not contributing much to the conversation…

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** AAAAAAAAAA

**Soshun Murasame:**?!

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** SOSHUN YOU’RE SO CUTE

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** I’M DYING

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** I CAN’T BREATHE

**big bro!!!!!:** breathe tsu!!! Σ(°△°|||)︴

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** YOUR SCREENNAME

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** YOU’RE SO ADORABLE

**track girl** **★** **:** kamii???

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** HLP

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** HELP

**QUEEN:** tsubasa

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Soshun Murasame:** uh

**Lavender:** I agree!

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE

**Lavender:** Soshun using his full name is adorable!

**dad man:** i agree!

**track girl** **★** **:** it is cute!

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** NEVER CHANGE SOSHUN

**big bro!!!!!:** yes!!! don't!!!!!!! (o^ ^o)

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** JHSAUIDHASUIFGASU

**big bro!!!!!:** you are really cute!!!!!!!! (*/ω＼)

**Soshun Murasame:** r

**EXPAND YURI:** am i going to have to witness this every fucking hour now

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** Tsubasa!

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** Surely you don’t think he’s cuter than me, yes…?

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** he is

**QUEEN:** JKSHFAIUHLFUIA

**QUEEN:** FUCK

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** shut up

**QUEEN:** M Y SIDES

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** exactly who is dating her again

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** oh right

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** not you

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** JHSFIUHASUIF

**QUEEN:** you have a death wish don’t you

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** at least i would be missed when i die

**QUEEN:** by who? your fans?

**QUEEN:** oh wait

**QUEEN:** just put your twin brother in your place and no one will notice

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** JKASHFUIASHCUISAN

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** at least i have a legacy

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** hardly anyone knows who you are

**QUEEN:** for now

**QUEEN:** besides

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** more like never

**QUEEN:** i’d rather be remembered as kiriko nishizawa

**Lavender:** Guys!!!

**QUEEN:** than by my 50 aliases

**Lavender:** Please don’t fight here!!

**Lavender:** We’re supposed to be friends…

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THIS IS GOLD

**EXPAND YURI:** AGREED

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** :(

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Ichino

**Princess Koko!:** we get enough of this in class :T

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Can you send me one of those cute kaomojis?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** BUT IT’S FUNNY AS SHIT HERE

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** But sad

**dad man:** this happens a lot in class too???

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** hell yeah

**Princess Koko!:** it makes everything awkward!!!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** o(TヘTo)

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Thank you!!!

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** o(TヘTo)

**QUEEN:** sorry tsubasa

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** i’m not

**_QUEEN_ ** _changed their screenname to **kill yourself kurosaki**_

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Kiriko!!!

**_kill yourself kurosaki_ ** _changed their screenname to **QUEEN**_

**Soshun Murasame:** I’m surprised Hino hasn’t done that towards me…

**Asukasei Hino.:** I waste enough breath concerning you enough already.

**Soshun Murasame:** thanks

**Asukasei Hino.:** Speaking of which, change your screenname.

**Soshun Murasame:** Why?

**Asukasei Hino.:** We can’t both have similar screennames using our full names. It makes it seem like we associate with each other.

**Soshun Murasame:** thanks x2

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** change it to “DICKRIDER”

**Soshun Murasame:** NO

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** “prez of THIS DICK”

**Soshun Murasame:** IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT

**dad man:** “DICKSQUAD PRESIDENT”

**Soshun Murasame:** STOP IT WITH DICKSQUAD

**Princess Koko!:** “Aiko’s Cute Big Bro!”

**Lavender** : What about me?

**Princess Koko!:** what about you

**Lavender:** ;;;;;

**Soshun Murasame:** To prevent tears, no

**Soshun Murasame:** Why do I have to change, anyway?

**Soshun Murasame:** I like having my full name.

**EXPAND YURI:** nerd

**big bro!!!!!:** you gotta!!!!! (♡°▽°♡)

**big bro!!!!!:** it would be more fun if you had a cute nickname!!!!! ♡(｡- ω -)

**Soshun Murasame:**.

**_Soshun Murasame_ ** _changed their screenname to **Mura**_

**Mura:** how’s that

**big bro!!!!!:** lowercase!!! it's cuter!!!!! ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**_Mura_ ** _changed their screenname to **mura**_

**big bro!!!!!:** PERFECT!!!!!!!!!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**mura:** thanks,,,

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** JKHAUISFHUAISFHSAUIFHUASI

**dad man:** oh dear

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** still like DICKRIDER better

**mura:** I can’t make my screenname obscene even if I wanted to.

**mura:** I have my mom added on this account.

**EXPAND YURI:** JASKFHASUUFIASH

**EXPAND YURI:** WHAT

**EXPAND YURI:** LOLOLOLOLOL

**track girl** **★** **:** awwwww!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** LOOK A T THIS FUCKING LOSER

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** DOES YOUR ADORABLENESS EVER END

**track girl** **★** **:** i have my dad on my account too

**EXPAND YURI:** I’M HOLLERING

**track girl** **★** **:** he asks me sometimes if i’m doing ok!!

**mura:** My mom too.

**little buddy:** are you doing okay miss kashiki

**track girl** **★** **:** yes!!!

**dad man:** he appears

**little buddy:** im glad

**EXPAND YURI:** hey you little shit

**EXPAND YURI:** you gonna ask me how i’m doing

**little** **buddy:** i'm sitting right next to you

**EXPAND YURI:** i raise you

**EXPAND YURI:** and this is the thanks i get

**track girl** **★** **:** you’re so kind to me little someya!!! i don’t know how i could ever repay you

**little buddy:** just you existing makes my day miss kashiki

**QUEEN:** who taught you that one

**track girl** **★** **:** YOU’RE SO SWEET LITTLE SOMEYA

**QUEEN:** sousuke?

**little buddy:** ////

**big bro!!!!!:** A-AND IF I DID (╯︵╰,)

**QUEEN:** stop using those kaomoji

**QUEEN:** they’re annoying

**big bro!!!!!:** sorry

**mura:** i think it’s cute

**big bro!!!!!:** REALLY(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**EXPAND YURI:** hi my name is soshun murasame and i’m a total heterosexual

**EXPAND YURI:** here’s me being a heterosexual with my heterosexual boy friend

**EXPAND YURI:** you know, boy friend. a friend who is a boy

**EXPAND YURI:** my heterosexual friend who is a heterosexual boy

**Lavender:** I don’t understand?

**Lavender:** You make it sound bad that they’re friends…

**EXPAND YURI:** i

**Lavender:** I mean, we’re girl friends, right? Is that bad…?

**EXPAND YURI:** NO

**EXPAND YURI:** NOT AT ALL

**EXPAND YURI:** IT’S BEYOND GOOD

**mura:** hi my name is kotomi ikuta and

**EXPAND YURI:** AT LEAST I OWN UP TO IT

**QUEEN:** this is so exhausting

**Lavender:** Mr. Madarai? Are you there?

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** I agree

**QUEEN:** shut up

**madarai8:** yo

**Lavender:** Mr. Madarai!!! Hello!!!

**mura:** Hey, Isshiki!

**madarai8:** sup

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THE BABADOOK

**Princess Koko!:** cryptid spotted

**madarai8:** hey

**Asukasei Hino.:** Can you only give one word responses?

**madarai8:** shut up

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** SHFUSIAHFUAISHF

**mura:** How are you doing, Isshiki?

**madarai8:** ok

**Lavender:** Just okay?

**madarai8** : eh

**dad man:** madarai helped me with the kids today!! they loved him

**dad man:** one swung off his tongue like tarzan

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** MAN I LOVE THAT KID

**dad man:** hope that wasn’t too much for you, madarai!!!

**madarai8:** nah

**track girl** **★** **:** do you wanna race later, madarai??

**track girl** **★** **:** i bet you i can beat you this time!!

**madarai8:** sure

**little buddy:** still doing d&d tonight

**madarai8:** yeah

**little buddy:** cool

**big bro!!!!!:** WHEN DID YOU PLAY D&D WITHOUT ME      ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**EXPAND YURI:** ME TOO YOU LITTLE SHIT

**little buddy:** things change

**EXPAND YURI:** WOW

**big bro!!!!!:** WOW

**madarai8:** sorry

**Lavender:** Are we still baking tomorrow, Mr. Madarai?

**madarai8:** yeah

**mura** : What’re you guys making?

**Lavender:** Cupcakes!!

**Asukasei Hino.:** Oh god.

**EXPAND YURI:** shut up hino

**Lavender:** Sorry to bother you, Mr. Madarai!! I just wanted to be sure I wrote your screenname correctly

**madarai8:** it’s np

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Why does your screenname have an 8 in it?

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Is there something significant about it?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** watch it be like

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** there’s 8 madarais lol

**madarai8:** i like the # 8

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Oh!!! I understand.

**Princess Koko!:** boring

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** I prefer the number 7 myself.

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** I prefer the number 2

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** Since there’s the two of us, together

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Oh!!!

**QUEEN:** gag

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Teehee **❤**

**EXPAND YURI:** i felt the bile rise

**EXPAND YURI:** ryouta wrote that down

**little buddy:** I DID NOT

**Knight Toto!:** I may have to silence my phone

**Knight Toto!:** I’ll be sleeping soon

**Lavender:** I’m so sorry!!!

**Princess Koko!:** YOU CAN’T SLEEP

**Lavender:** I didn’t mean for this to be a bother…

**Princess Koko!:** NOT WITHOUT ME

**Knight Toto!:** Do not apologize Kisaragi

**Knight Toto!:** Printing the latest issue of the newspaper today proved more exhausting than usual

**Knight Toto!:** Which is why I haven’t spoken much

**Lavender:** I understand…

**Princess Koko!:** TOTOOOO DON’T IGNORE ME

**Knight Toto!:** I apologize, Koko

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I’m not allowed back in church after god caught me hotboxing the confessional booth I told him “god, if you don’t want me smoking weed, then why the hell did you make this shit so dank???” god paused for a sec, looked me dead in the eye, and said “my son, im not mad at you for blazing it…I’m mad at you for not passing that shit!!”lololol send 2 420 ppl or U will never smoke kush again !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Knight Toto!:** what

**big bro!!!!!:** I’m not allowed back in church after god caught me hotboxing the confessional booth I told him “god, if you don’t want me smoking weed, then why the hell did you make this shit so dank???” god paused for a sec, looked me dead in the eye, and said “my son, im not mad at you for blazing it…I’m mad at you for not passing that shit!!”lololol send 2 420 ppl or U will never smoke kush again !!!!!!!!!!!!

**track girl** **★** **:** I’m not allowed back in church after god caught me hotboxing the confessional booth I told him “god, if you don’t want me smoking weed, then why the hell did you make this shit so dank???” god paused for a sec, looked me dead in the eye, and said “my son, im not mad at you for blazing it…I’m mad at you for not passing that shit!!”lololol send 2 420 ppl or U will never smoke kush again !!!!!!!!!!!!

**dad man:** I’m not allowed back in church after god caught me hotboxing the confessional booth I told him “god, if you don’t want me smoking weed, then why the hell did you make this shit so dank???” god paused for a sec, looked me dead in the eye, and said “my son, im not mad at you for blazing it…I’m mad at you for not passing that shit!!”lololol send 2 420 ppl or U will never smoke kush again !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lavender:** Guys!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** I’m not allowed back in church after god caught me hotboxing the confessional booth I told him “god, if you don’t want me smoking weed, then why the hell did you make this shit so dank???” god paused for a sec, looked me dead in the eye, and said “my son, im not mad at you for blazing it…I’m mad at you for not passing that shit!!”lololol send 2 420 ppl or U will never smoke kush again !!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Asukasei Hino._ ** _has left the group chat_

**_SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK_ ** _has added **Asukasei Hino.** to the group chat._

**Asukasei Hino.:** Let me go.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** Never.

**Princess Koko!:** I’m not allowed back in church after god caught me hotboxing the confessional booth I told him “god, if you don’t want me smoking weed, then why the hell did you make this shit so dank???” god paused for a sec, looked me dead in the eye, and said “my son, im not mad at you for blazing it…I’m mad at you for not passing that shit!!”lololol send 2 420 ppl or U will never smoke kush again !!!!!!!!!!!!

**mura:** OKAY GUYS

**Lavender:** This was supposed to be a professional group chat…

**Asukasei Hino.:** You added Shouji into this chat and expected it to stay professional?

**Knight Toto!: “** Shouji”?

**Asukasei Hino.:** fuck

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HEY

**Asukasei Hino.:** Is there an edit button

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** SCREENSHOTTED

**EXPAND YURI:** SCREENSHOTTED

**dad** **man:** SCREENSHOTTED

**Asukasei Hino.:** I’m going to bed

**mura:** screenshotted too

**Asukasei Hino.:** die

**Lavender:** We should all go to bed… It’s getting late

**EXPAND YURI:** it’s only 10 you adorable little piece of sexy

**mura:** yep it’s definitely bed time for everyone

**big bro!!!!!:** i need to get ready for bed anyway!! ( ; ω ; )

**EXPAND YURI:** because it takes you ten hours to get ready to do anything

**little buddy:** cucumber mask

**EXPAND YURI:** dress shirt

**big bro!!!!!:** what’s wrong with that!!!!! (╥﹏╥)

**big bro!!!!!:** aaaaanyway

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Zzzz

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** Tsubasa?

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** I’ve fallen asleep

**❤** **Juliet** **❤** **:** Zzzzz

**QUEEN:** goodnight sweet princess

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** hey

**big bro!!!!!:** GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!! Goodnight Kotomi!!! Goodnight Ryouta!!! Goodnight Kiriko!!! GOODNIGHT SOSHUN!!!!

**QUEEN:** sure

**EXPAND YURI:** goodnight you shit

**little buddy:** night

**mura:** Goodnight Sousuke!

**big bro!!!!!:** Goodnight Soshun!!

**mura:** Goodnight Sousuke!!

**big bro!!!!!:** Goodnight Soshun!!!!!

**mura:** Goodnight Sousuke…!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** oh my god

**big bro!!!!!:** GOODNIGHT SOSHUN!!!!!!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE

**Lavender:** Goodnight everyone!! I hope you have a good night’s sleep!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** unga aren’t you just the cutest

**track girl** **★** **:** goodnight everyone!! i have to hit the hay early anyway

**track girl** **★** **:** early training tomorrow!!!

**track girl** **★** **:** plus little someya told me he would teach me how to play call of duty!!

**little buddy:** goodnight miss kashiki

**track girl** **★** **:** goodnight little someya!! have sweet dreams!!!

**little buddy:** i hope you have the best dreams

**track girl** **★** **:** you’re so sweet <3

**little buddy:** nn

**little buddy:** njhuh

**little buddy:** <3

**Knight Toto!:** Goodnight, everyone

**Knight Toto!:** I feel as though things will still be active here, so I’ll still silence my phone

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** Do you think God stays in heaven because he too lives in fear of what he’s created 

**Knight Toto!:** As I presumed.

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** Goodnight, Gouryoku

**QUEEN:** run

**QUEEN:** he wants your blood

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** he’s the only respectable person in this council

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** unlike some people I know

**QUEEN:** implying you’re any better

**dad man:** i understand now

**dad man:** why this would be so exhausting

**Princess Koko!:** see!!!

**dad man:** i should sleep soon too

**dad man:** someya!! don’t stay up too late

**little buddy:** don’t tell me what to do

**dad man:** Someya.

**little buddy:** goodnight everyone

**dad man:** you as well, umesawa

**Princess Koko!:** :T

**Princess Koko!:** fiiiiiine

**dad man:** you too, shouji

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** when u stop sexting ur bf

**dad man:** already did

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** O SHIT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** gotta be up early anyway

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** see ya on the flipside, bud

**dad man:** night shouji!! night everyone!!

**QUEEN:** BF

**QUEEN:** WAIT

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** KUBOU HAS A BOYFRIEND

**QUEEN:** COME BACK

**QUEEN:** he probably gets more than you do

**❤** **Romeo** **❤** **:** die

**_QUEEN_ ** _changed their screenname to **kill yourself kurosaki**_

**_❤_** ** _Romeo_** ** _❤_** _changed their screenname to **kill yourself nishizawa**_

[10:13 P.M]

**mura:** i left

**mura:** for ten minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soshun: Soshun Murasame -> mura  
> Aiko: usagimouto! -> Princess Koko!  
> Tomohiko: Toto -> Knight Toto!  
> Kiriko: QUEEN -> kill yourself kurosaki  
> Tarou: ❤ Romeo ❤ -> kill yourself nishizawa  
> (yes those two kept their usernames like that, those extras)
> 
> how much do you guys hate me because i know i hate myself a lot. also: madarai!  
> don't forget to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more fic like this if you enjoyed it  
> format for this fic based from this [beautiful ndrv3 gc fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9474878)
> 
> EDIT: the chain mail was supposed to have emojis but ao3 cut the fic in half and screwed it up bc of them :') so i had to take them out rip


	2. Our Mature, Responsible Student Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asukasei gets hacked, Tomohiko and Tarou have a discussion, and Sousuke finds a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "rilie you're just using this fic to procrastinate on the mk fic aren't you" you darned tootin'

[3:42 A.M]

**_Asukasei Hino._ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_Shouji’s #1 Fan_ **

[9:02 A.M]

**Lavender:** Good morning everyone!! I hope you all have a great day!

**EXPAND YURI:** LOLOLOL

**Lavender:** ?

**EXPAND YURI:** HINO

**dad man:** why are you laughing in the middle of class ikuta

**dad man:** OH

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** okay

**Princess Koko!:** HDSOHUIFSC

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Who hacked my account?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I KNEW I SAW MY NAME

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I KNEW YOU’D COME AROUND ASUKA

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Fuck you.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** How do I change this back?

**EXPAND YURI:** no one tell him

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I hope you all rot in hell.

**mura:** lol

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Especially you.

**mura:** lol

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Wait a minute.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** _ Did you _

**mura:** can neither confirm nor deny

**EXPAND YURI:** holy fuck soshun

**dad man:** NICE

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** First the cats,

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I OWE YOU MY LIFE MAN

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Now this.

**Princess Koko!:** how’d you get into his account big bro????

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** You deserve all the pain in the world.

**mura:** It was a team effort.

**madarai8:** lol

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** BOTH OF YOU.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** DIE.

**Knight Toto!:** Please do not text during class

**Knight Toto!:** It’s rude to the instructor

**Lavender:** Yes!! Please pay attention Soshun!

**mura:** sorry karen

**Lavender:** Hacking into accounts is rude, also!

**mura:** sorry

**madarai8:** sorry

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** you go to class madarai??

**dad man:** did…you think he didn’t

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** like

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** i just figured he was a cryptid

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** like he transcends normal societal standards

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** like school

**Lavender:** What class are you in, Mr. Madarai? 77 th ? 76 th ? I don’t believe I know.

**madarai8:** it’s a mystery

**EXPAND YURI:** you don’t go to class do you

**EXPAND YURI:** i’d skip but last time kashiki kicked my ass

**EXPAND YURI:** i mean i didn’t mind it was kinda hot but

**little buddy:** hey

**mura:** YOU WERE ASLEEP??

**little buddy:** now i'm not

**little buddy:** you got a problem with that

**Princess Koko!:** why do you try to act tough in the gc

**little buddy:** i am tough

**Princess Koko!:** because little buddy is such a tough name

**little buddy:** BECAUSE SOUSUKE MADE ME

**little buddy:** WATCH

**_little buddy_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_BIG DICK_ **

**BIG DICK:** I CAN BE TOUGH

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I RAISED YOU SO WELL LITTLE GUY

**big bro!!!!!:** RYOUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Princess Koko!:** uh oh

**EXPAND YURI:** fuck

**big bro!!!!!:** WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BIG DICK:** BECAUSE I’M TOUGH

**big bro!!!!!:** THAT’S SO OBSCENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** it’s okay sousuke

**big bro!!!!!:** YOU’RE SO YOUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** N O  I   T’S NNOT

**EXPAND YURI:** fuck

**dad man:** look what you did someya!!!

**dad man:** ichino’s gonna cry!!!!!

**BIG DICK:** im sorry

**big bro!!!!!:** II ENVER WANTEED ..THIrS TO HAPPEN I NEVERR WAN.TED YOU T OURN TO THH  IS K IND OF IL,FE

**_BIG DICK_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_little buddy_ **

**little buddy:** look all better

**big bro!!!!!:** PPELA.SE I .NEVRR WANTED  RYOOUTTA TO GGROW UUP I NNEVE,,R WANTD THII,,S TOO  HAPPEN

**kill yourself kurosaki:** what did you idiots do

**kill yourself kurosaki:** he’s actually crying in class

**little buddy:** i'm so sorry

**mura:** Is he okay???

**Lavender:** Should we go over there to comfort him??

**big bro!!!!!:** PLEASE RYOUUTjA PR,OMISE YOU'LL  NE;VER DO TH  AT AGGAAIN PPROMISE  YOUU'LL NEVER GRw P PLLEASE PL LEASE

**little buddy:** i promise!!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** YAY ( ﾉ ´ ヮ `) ﾉ *:  ･ﾟ

**Princess Koko!:** big bro in law’s all better!!!

**Knight Toto!:** That was…awfully quick

**EXPAND YURI:** fucking sousuke

**❤ Juliet ❤:** If you all do not pay attention to class right this second immediately I will take away all your phones so you can no longer text nor play your idol rhythm games.

**little buddy:** WAIT NO

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Then s _ top. _

**mura:** yes mom

**little buddy:** yes mommy

**mura:** please don’t call her that

**mura:** ever again

[11:32 A.M]

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Lunch time~!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** i’m too scared to type

**❤ Juliet ❤:** You can all type now!

**❤ Juliet ❤:** I just don’t want you all failing because you’re too busy on your phones!

**EXPAND YURI:** kamii no offense but grades literally do not exist here

**❤ Juliet ❤:** I just don’t want you all failing because you’re too busy on your phones!

**kill yourself kurosaki:** she’s not going to listen to you

**❤ Juliet ❤:** KIRIKO!!!

**kill yourself kurosaki:** shit

**_kill yourself kurosaki_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_QUEEN_ **

**Lavender:** I agree that texting in class is not good…

**Lavender:** I’m sorry… This group chat was a bad idea, wasn’t it?

**mura:** No!! It was a great idea!!!

**mura:** Some of us are just…a bit eccentric

**EXPAND YURI:** @ me next time

**mura:** example 1

**track girl ★:** ummm

**mura:** Not you, Kashiki

**track girl ★:** oh no! i know that

**track girl ★:** i was just wondering……………………

**track girl ★:** nishizawa!

**QUEEN:** what

**track girl ★:** would you like to eat lunch together?

**QUEEN:** what

**QUEEN:** why

**track girl ★:** we don’t talk very often!!!

**track girl ★:** and i don’t have you added here…

**QUEEN:** there’s a reason

**track girl ★:** so i thought i'd ask you here!!

**little buddy:** i'll eat with you miss kashiki

**EXPAND YURI:** YOU LITTLE SHIT UR EATING WITH ME

**little buddy:** you have ur head on kisaragi’s lap while she feeds u

**EXPAND YURI:** SO

**mura:** if i have to suffer you do too

**track girl ★:** i know you’d eat with me little someya!! you’re just sweet like that

**track girl ★:** i’ve just never eaten with nishizawa before!!!!

**QUEEN:** there’s a reason

**track girl ★:** i've eaten with everyone except her

**Princess Koko!:** even smellysaki

**track girl ★:** yeah!

**Princess Koko!:** how’d that go??

**track girl ★:** terribly!! now i know though

**QUEEN:** please

**QUEEN:** i like eating alone

**track girl ★:** too lateeee!!

**track girl ★:** i'm already on my way!!

**QUEEN:** no

**QUEEN:** go away

**EXPAND YURI:** look at kiriko!! making friends

**QUEEN:** no

**❤ Juliet ❤** : How sweet!!

**❤ Juliet ❤:** I’m so happy for you Kiriko!!

**QUEEN:** now i can’t be mad

**kill yourself nishizawa:** well aren’t you easy to please

**QUEEN:** fuck off

**❤ Juliet ❤:** TAROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_kill yourself kiriko_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_❤ Romeo ❤_ **

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Thank you!

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Love you darling

**❤ Juliet ❤:** I love you too!!

**EXPAND YURI:** gag

**QUEEN:** aren’t you with sousuke and the other one

**track girl ★:** yokoo?

**QUEEN:** sure

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Im with Gouryoku actually

**QUEEN:** what is up with you two

**QUEEN:** it’s weird

**Princess Koko!:** YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING TOTO FROM ME SMELLY

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Stop calling me that

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Roadkill

**Princess Koko!:** DIE

**QUEEN:** now she gets it

**Knight Toto!:** We’re discussing the recent copies of the school newspaper

**Knight Toto!:** The ones I printed yesterday

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Gouryoku decided it would be a good idea to give me another bad review

**QUEEN:** LOL

**❤ Romeo ❤:** So I’m simply inquiring on why he is adamant

**QUEEN:** you are a good man gouryoku

**❤ Romeo ❤:** on ruining my career

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Is it because…you’re itching for my attention?

**Knight Toto!:** You keep saying this

**❤ Romeo ❤:** It’s possible…

**Knight Toto!:** But it’s simply not true

**❤ Romeo ❤:** That you hold some affection towards me, Gouryoku?

**Princess Koko!:** STAY AWAY FROM MY TOTO

**Knight Toto!:** I’m merely giving my opinion on your ability to act

**Princess Koko!:** I’LL FIGHT YOU

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Yet I am the Ultimate Actor

**Princess Koko!:** I DON’T CARE HOW TALL YOU ARE

**QUEEN:** really?

**QUEEN:** i thought you were the ultimate asshole

**Princess Koko!:** I WILL PREVAIL

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Can you all please take turns?

**Knight Toto!:** Just because you are an Ultimate does not mean you should receive nothing but praise if you do not deserve it

**❤ Juliet ❤:** I’m having a hard time keeping up!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** GOURYOKU OBLITERATES KUROSAKI

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** 1 HIT KO

**❤ Romeo ❤:** shut up yokoo

**Princess Koko!:** im so proud of you toto!!

**Princess Koko!:** i may just have to give you a kiss after this!!

**Knight Toto!:** .

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Can you please then explain to me exactly what area I need to improve on in order to achieve your standards?

**QUEEN:** stop breathing

**Princess Koko!:** seconded

**EXPAND YURI:** thirded

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Fourthed.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HEY IT’S MY #1 FAN

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I’m literally sitting right next to you

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR YOKOO

**Knight Toto!:** It’s your entire performance. When it comes to how you play your characters, I feel no emotion or stature on your part. A part of an actor’s job is to not only play a character, but portray the human condition through their character, thus bringing them to life.

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Please stop being so mean to Tarou you guys!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** you should date someone else

**EXPAND YURI:** like me

**QUEEN:** hey

**Lavender:** Kotomi!!!!

**Knight Toto!:** It’s as though you don’t entirely understand what it means to be human yourself.

**❤ Juliet ❤:** I’m sorry, Ikuta, but you’re not exactly my type…

**EXPAND YURI:** damn it!

**QUEEN:** who is your type

**❤ Romeo ❤:** I see.

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Hm…

**Knight Toto!:** I don’t mean to insult you Kurosaki

**❤ Juliet ❤:** I think…

**Knight Toto!:** Conveying this is hard. Even professionals have a hard time achieving it

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Kisaragi’s very cute!

**Knight Toto!:** But, I’m simply reviewing you up to your standard

**QUEEN:** what

**EXPAND YURI:** HANDS OFF

**❤ Romeo ❤:** I understand

**EXPAND YURI:** SHE’S MINE

**QUEEN:** i want to kill myself

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Kiriko no!!!

**Knight Toto!:** I had a hard time explaining this to you vocally

**_QUEEN_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_kill my elf_ **

**Knight Toto!:** I apologize

**kill my elf:** fuck i missed the s

**EXPAND YURI:** elf

**little buddy:** elf

**kill my elf:** shut up

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Don’t

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** what elf

**❤ Juliet ❤:** You’re so cute Kiriko but please change your name back!!

**kill my elf:** SHUT UP

**❤ Romeo ❤:** I believe I understand where you’re coming from

**_kill my elf_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_QUEEN_ **

**❤ Romeo ❤:** If you don’t mind, I would like to continue this conversation another time

**Knight Toto!:** Of course

**Princess Koko!:** HE’S TAKING TOTO FROM ME

**Princess Koko!:** TOTO’S BETRAYING ME

**Knight Toto!:** What? No

**_Princess Koko!_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_BRUISED AND BEATEN_ **

**Knight Toto!:** I’m not turning my back on you Koko

**Knight Toto!:** KOKO

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** I’M HURT

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** BETRAYED

**Knight Toto!:** I’M NOT BETRAYING YOU

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** are they breaking up

**dad man:** i think so?

**track girl ★:** they were dating?

**dad man:** who knows

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** SMELLYSAKI RUINED MY LIFE!!!!!

**QUEEN:** mine too

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Tarou!!! Apologize

**❤ Romeo ❤:** What’d I do

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** THERE’S NO POINT IN GOING ON

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** I’VE LOST ALL MEANING

**big bro!!!!!:** GUYS

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** NO POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** I FOUND A SQUIRREL

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** WHAT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** A WHAT

**big bro!!!!!:** A BABY ONE

**big bro!!!!!:** HE’S COLD AND WET

**big bro!!!!:** i'm taking him back to my room before something happens to him!!!!!

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** FRIENDSHIP ENDED WITH TOTO

**❤ Juliet ❤:** THAT’S SO ADORABLE

**little buddy:** CAN I SEE

**BRUISED AND BEATEN:** BIG BRO IN LAW AND HIS SQUIRREL ARE MY BEST FRIENDS

**Knight Toto!:** I’m happy for you and your squirrel Ichino but

**big bro!!!!!:** SOSHUN HELP

**Knight Toto!:** KOKO

**mura:** Do you need me to get the squirrel?

**big bro!!!!!:** please (´• ω •`)

**_BEATEN AND BRUISED_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!_ **

**big bro!!!!!:** in case he has mange ( ´ ω ` )

**mura:** on my way

**Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!:** Can I come!!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** YES!!! o( ≧ ▽≦ )o

**Knight Toto!:** koko please change your name back

**EXPAND YURI:** I’M COMING TOO

**Lavender:** Me as well!!!

**little buddy:** same

**big bro!!!!!:** i'm taking him to my room!!!! anyone can come see him (´ ｡ • ω • ｡ `)

**big bro!!!!!:** but one at a time!!!! ( ＃＞＜ )

**big bro!!!!:** don’t wanna scare him!!! he's scared enough as is ( ｡ •́ ︿ •̀ ｡ )

[6:53 P.M]

**dad man:** i can’t believe the squirrel bit both kurosaki

**dad man:** and nishizawa!

**Lavender:** Are Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Nishizawa doing well, Ms. Kamii?

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Yes!!

**❤ Juliet ❤:** They didn’t contract rabies! Yay!

**big bro!!!!!:** YAY!!!!!! ＼(≧▽≦)／

**big bro!!!!!:** aki doesn’t have rabies!!!!!! (o＾▽＾o)ノ

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Because that was the important part in Kamii’s message.

**track girl ★:** aki??

**big bro!!!!!:** that’s his name (☆ω☆)

**big bro!!!!!:** lil bun bun thought of it!!!!  (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

**Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!:** big bro in law’s so nice to me!!!!!

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Are you going to keep him, Ichino?

**Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!:** unlike SOME TRAITORS

**big bro!!!!!:** idk (｡T ω T｡)

**Knight Toto!:** Koko please

**big bro!!!!!:** he’s still really weak…

**Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!:** DON’T KOKO PLS ME

**big bro!!!!!:** besides, isn’t it bad to keep wild animals? (╥﹏╥)

**Knight Toto!:** I do not have any intention on abandoning you, Koko!

**track girl ★:** if he survives

**track girl ★:** he might become to used to being domesticated!

**Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!:** b-but, you were gonna replace me with smellysaki….;;;;;

**track girl ★:** it’d probably be dangerous for him to go wild then

**dad man:** kashiki’s right!

**Knight Toto!:** Have I changed my username yet

**dad man:** it’s not too entirely out there to own a squirrel

**Knight Toto!:** despite you changing yours?

**dad man:** besides, you saved it from harm!

**Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!:** no…

**EXPAND YURI:** can u guys talk one at a time jesus fuckin christ

**dad man:** it might end up thinking of you as its dad!!!!

**Knight Toto!:** I have no intention of ever turning my back on you, Koko

**big bro!!!!!:** DAD??????????(*♡∀♡)

**Knight Toto!:** Especially not for….Smellysaki

**big bro!!!!!:** I GET TO BE A DAD☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!:** YOU CALLED HIM SMELLY :’)

**❤ Romeo ❤:** thanks gouryoku

**Knight Toto!:** I apologize…

**❤ Romeo ❤:** I understand

**❤ Romeo ❤:** I would sell Ichino to a sex ring for one yen

**big bro!!!!!:** I don’t wanna be a single dad though...(＞ｍ＜)

**dad man:** THAT’S NOT??? A GOOD COMPARISON??????

**_Ichino’s Cute Sister-In-Law!_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_Princess Koko!_ **

**Princess Koko!:** i forgive you toto!!!!!!!

**Knight Toto!:** Koko…!!

**big bro!!!!!:** SOSHUN

**EXPAND YURI:** wow the hets made up

**mura:** What’s up, Sousuke?

**EXPAND YURI:** i’m so surprised

**mura:** Do you need something for Aki?

**big bro!!!!!:** I NEED ANOTHER PARENT FOR HIM (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

**big bro!!!!!:** DO YOU WANNA BE AKI’S DAD WITH ME(´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

**mura:** .

**mura:** mjjn

**mura:** b

**mura:** vvd

**EXPAND YURI:** look what you did

**mura:** gsxc

**EXPAND YURI:** you broke him

**_mura_ ** _ left the group chat _

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HE FLEES

**_Lavender_ ** _ added  _ **_mura_ ** _ to the group chat _

**mura:** SORRY

**mura:** I PRESSED THE WRONG THING

**EXPAND YURI** : HOW DO YOU MESS UP THAT BAD

**mura:** s-sure

**dad man:** he stuttertyped

**big bro!!!!!:** YAY!!!!!! ♡ ～('▽^人)

**Lavender:** Please refrain from accidentally pressing the “Leave chat” button Soshun…

**mura:** sorry

**Lavender:** I was worried something was wrong!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HE’S GETTIN SOME THAT’S WHAT’S WRONG

**mura:** sh

**Princess Koko!:** big bro and big bro in law are getting MARRIED!!!

**mura:** NOT

**Princess Koko!:** ARE

**mura:** NOT

**Princess Koko!:** ARE

**mura:** NOT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** ARE

**Princess Koko!:** ARE

**mura:** STOP!!!!

**little buddy:** they can’t get married

**little buddy:** who’ll make me breakfast in the morning

**EXPAND YURI:** not fucking me

**track girl ★:** i will little someya!!!

**little buddy:** bye sousuke

**big bro!!!!!:** aki’s eating the grape!!!!!! (*´▽`*)

**little buddy:** sousuke?

**big bro!!!!!:** aki’s the cutest little thing in the world!!!!!!! (o^▽^o)

**little buddy:** I THOUGHT I WAS

**little buddy:** WAIT

**little buddy:** SOUSUKE

**dad man:** trouble in paradise

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** rip the little guy

**little buddy:** NO

**_little buddy_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_BIG DICK_ **

**BIG DICK:** LOOK SOUSUKE

**BIG DICK:** OBSCENE NAME

**big bro!!!!!:** the way he eats is so adorable!!!! (⌒▽⌒)☆

**BIG DICK:** PLEASE

**track girl ★:** why is your name…

**_BIG DICK_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_little buddy_ **

**little buddy:** yokoo made me

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** LOL YEAH

**little buddy:** SOUSUKE PLEASE

**EXPAND YURI:** give it up

**EXPAND YURI:** we’ve been replaced

**little buddy:** NO!!!!!

**little buddy:** SOUSUKE I’M REPLACING YOU

**little buddy:** KUBOU’S MY BIG BRO NOW

**dad man:** please

**dad man:** not this again

**big bro!!!!!:** i’m gonna give aki his baby squirrel formula now!!!(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

**little buddy:** NO!!!

**little buddy:** SOUSUKE!!!

**QUEEN:** tragic

**little buddy:** PLEASE!!!!!

**QUEEN:** i can’t believe he’s keeping that rat

**track girl ★:** are you going to be okay little someya???

**QUEEN:** after what it did to me

**little buddy:** i’m depressed and suicidal

**❤ Juliet ❤:** To be fair, Kiriko…

**track girl ★:** NO!!!

**❤ Juliet ❤:** You did call the poor thing a “mange-ridden piece of roadkill”.

**track girl ★:** can i help you in anyway someya???!!?

**QUEEN:** because squirrels understand words

**little buddy:** i’m so sad miss kashiki

**little buddy:** only a warm hug from a kind girl can save me from this despair

**EXPAND YURI:** you little rat

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Oh!! Why didn’t you say anything Someya!!!

**❤ Juliet ❤:** I can go hug you right now!!! Wait right there

**little buddy:** no

**little buddy:** wait

**little buddy:** MISS KAMII NO

**QUEEN:** rat

**❤ Romeo ❤:** rat

**little buddy:** WHAT IF MISS KASHIKI GETS JEALOUS

**track girl ★:** i won’t!!! don’t worry!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HDUAIGFSUFGYAS

**EXPAND YURI:** why doesn’t kamii hug me with her beautiful tits when im sad

**QUEEN:** they are beautiful aren’t they

**little buddy:** yea

**QUEEN:** shut up rat

**track girl ★:** don’t you have a crush on ichino, nishizawa?

**QUEEN:** lol

**track girl ★:** it sounds like you have a crush on kamii…

**QUEEN:** can’t one girl just tell the other her breasts are beautiful

**EXPAND YURI:** no

**EXPAND YURI:** but yes

**EXPAND YURI:** for example kashiki’s tits are bombin

**QUEEN:** i must agree

**little buddy:** I ALSO AGREE

**QUEEN:** shut up rat

**little buddy:** why can’t i put in my input

**little buddy:** im a lesbian too

**EXPAND YURI:** we went over this

**little buddy:** i also like girls

**EXPAND YURI:** you are, what we call, a het

**track girl ★:** who else is a lesbian?

**EXPAND YURI:** you shitting me right now kashiki

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** me

**EXPAND YURI:** yeah

**little buddy:** why does yokoo get to be a lesbian but not me

**❤ Romeo ❤:** It’s a little something called

**❤ Romeo ❤:** Heterophobia

**EXPAND YURI:** OH

**EXPAND YURI:** MY GOD

**little buddy:** but i’m a lesbian

**mura:** Can you guys please stop discussing this?

**EXPAND YURI:** go back to fucking your squirrel daddy

**mura:** I WILL DISBAND THIS CHAT RIGHT HERE

**mura:** THAT’S YOUR BROTHER YOURE TALKING ABOUT

**EXPAND YURI:** do you think i give a yiff

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** yiff

**Princess Koko!:** yiff

**dad man:** yiff

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Yiff!!!

**mura:** mom no

**❤ Juliet ❤:** That’s such a cute word!!

**EXPAND YURI:** JJSKAFHUIASHF

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Yiff!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** ISHUAIHFSIA

**mura:** please

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** does it make you wanna

**dad man:** kill your elf

**QUEEN:** THAT’S IT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** gouryoku probably yiffs

**dad man:** most definitely

**Knight Toto!:** I feel freedom since I do not know the definition of that word

**little buddy:** it’s when you

**Knight Toto!:** please do not inform me

**Princess Koko!:** yokoo and kubou are so in sync its scary

**track girl ★:** what’s a yiff?

**Princess Koko!** : it’s a wonder why they’re not dating

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Don’t even suggest such an accursed thing.

**EXPAND YURI:** wtf

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** nah

**EXPAND YURI:** where’d you come from

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** daiki’s cool but nah

**dad man:** same @ u shouji

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Good.

**EXPAND YURI:** why’re u so concerned huh hino

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** shut up

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** die

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

[8:42 P.M]

**EXPAND YURI:** huh

[8:47 P.M]

**EXPAND YURI:** where’d you guys go

**mura:** We’re starting a call

**EXPAND YURI:** WITHOUT ME

**EXPAND YURI:** YOU SHITS

**mura:** it’s about the talent show

**EXPAND YURI:** >work

**EXPAND YURI:** nvm

**mura:** Figured.

[11:48 P.M]

**Lavender:** Goodnight everyone…!

**madarai8:** night

**Lavender:** Mr. Madarai!! Goodnight!!

**mura:** Goodnight, Karen!!

**Lavender:** Why are you up so late, Soshun?

**mura:** why does isshiki get another goodnight and not me

**madarai8:** lol

**Lavender:** I’m sorry…

**Lavender:** You tend to stay up too late to work…

**mura:** I don’t stay up THAT late

**madarai8:** last night u stayed up til 4

**madarai8:** hacking into four eyes account

**madarai8:** eating cold pizza while playing online ru-gi-roh

**mura:** stop ratting me out

**Lavender:** Soshun!!!

**mura:** i thought we were friends

**Lavender:** Those are really bad habits… ;;

**madarai8:** she cries

**mura:** DON’T CRY KAREN

**mura:** damn it isshiki

**madarai8:** why are u up karen

**mura:** Yeah… You’re usually in bed by now

**Lavender:** Oh! Um…

**Lavender:** I don’t know.

**Lavender:** I haven’t felt very...good.

**mura:** Wanna talk about it?

**Lavender:** I feel…

**Lavender:** …

**Lavender:** Nevermind…

**mura:** ?

**Lavender:** Don’t worry :)

**madarai8:** no

**Lavender:** ?

**madarai8:** you have glasses

**madarai8:** so it’s B)

**Lavender:** Oh!!!

**Lavender:** B)

**madarai8:** B)

**mura:** isn’t that just for sunglasses tho

**madarai8:** u callin karen not cool

**mura:** No!! Karen’s cool!!

**madarai8:** terrible

**madarai8:** awful

**mura:** stop slandering my name

**Lavender:** You’re much more active here at night Mr. Madarai…

**Lavender:** Is there a reason?

**madarai8:** idk

**madarai8:** justin bieber pisses me off

**mura:** jasfhduisafhasi

**Lavender:** Really…

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Will you three stop talking?

**madarai8:** that guy too

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** There’s no one else here so there’s no reason to talk.

**Lavender:** I’m sorry…

**madarai8:** kys hino

**Lavender:** I’ll stop talking

**Lavender:** Goodnight everyone…

**mura:** Karen!! 

**mura:** Wait!

**mura:** hino what the heck

**madarai8:** heck

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** What? You three are waking me up.

**mura:** Then silence your phone!!

**mura:** Karen barely talks during the gc enough as is…

**madarai8:** yea dickwad

**mura:** I wonder if that’s why she’s upset…

**madarai8:** lets hack his account again

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I’ll call the cops if you do.

**madarai8:** ooo im so scared

**madarai8:** im shaking in my shoes 

**❤Juliet ❤:** Please do not talk about cops or death!!

**❤Juliet ❤:** It makes me sad to see friends talk like this ;;

**mura:** sorry mom

**❤Juliet ❤:** You didn’t do anything wrong sweetie!!

**madarai8:** sorry mom

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I’m not sorry.

**madarai8:** ok edgelord

**mura:** We should all get some sleep…

**mura:** I’ll talk to Karen for a bit to see if she’s okay.

**❤ Juliet ❤:** No! I will

**mura:** ?

**❤ Juliet ❤:** If I hear that you’re staying up until four in the morning practicing bad habits that will affect your health negatively, I will force-feed you lunch for the next week again!

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Do you understand me young man?

**mura:** yes mom

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Now go to sleep! I’ll talk to Karen

**mura:** Goodnight guys

**madarai8:** dam

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Whatever.

**❤ Juliet ❤:** Respond to him accordingly and sleep!!

**madarai8:** night

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Goodnight.

**❤ Juliet ❤:** sighs…

**❤ Juliet ❤:** This is so tiring ;;

[12:34 A.M]

**EXPAND YURI:** FUCK

**EXPAND YURI:** I MISSED KAREN

**EXPAND YURI:** GOODNIGHT MY SWEET PRINCESS

**EXPAND YURI:** MY DARLING ANGEL

**QUEEN:** GO TO BED

**EXPAND YURI:** THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE

**EXPAND YURI:** THE REASON I RISE IN THE MORNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asukasei: Asukasei Hino. -> Shouji's #1 Fan
> 
> this entire part can be alternatively titled, "nothing happens"  
> okay i'll chill out with this and work on the actual important things, like chapter 4, or something
> 
> don't forget to kudos to comment to subscribe to the fic for more fics like this one


	3. Daily Lives of High School Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soshun sleeps in and Tsubasa gets frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you literally do not understand i'm procrastinating so hard on 15 different assignments due very soon. I WROTE THIS THING IN 2 HOURS, JUST TO AVOID DOING SAID ASSIGNMENTS

[2:06 P.M]

**Lavender:** Has anyone seen Soshun today?

**Lavender:** He hasn’t attended class all day…

**EXPAND YURI:** mayb he died

**Lavender:** DON’T SAY THAT!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** im just kidding

**EXPAND YURI:** i love you

**Lavender:** Mmm…

♥ **Juliet** ♥: It’s not like you to text in class Kisaragi…

♥ **Juliet** ♥: You must be very worried!

**Lavender:** I am!

**Lavender:** I tried to contact him…

**Lavender:** He usually responds almost right away…

**little buddy:** maybe he died

**Lavender:** MR. SOMEYA!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** i can try to call him!! (⌒ω⌒)

**Lavender:** Aren’t you in class right now, Mr. Ichino?

♥ **Juliet** ♥: WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN

**big bro!!!!!:** aki gave me a scare this morning ｡･ﾟﾟ*( >д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**big bro!!!!!:** so i skipped to make sure he was okay!!!! (o＾▽＾o)ノ

**dad man:** you’re such a kind hearted soul ichino!

**little buddy:** it’s what the squirrel deserves

**dad man:** if you want me to stay with him in case he scares you again

**little buddy:** that squirrel ruined my life

**dad man:** just give me a call!!

**QUEEN:** get over urself rat

**big bro!!!!!:** I APPRECIATE THAT SO MUCH KUBOU ☆ ～('▽^人)

**mura:** OH MY GOD

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HE RISES

**mura:** I OVERSLEPT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** IT’S THE SECOND COMING

**EXPAND YURI:** IT’S 2 IN THE FUCKING AFTERNOON

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** second cumming

**dad man:** lol

**EXPAND YURI:** HOW CAN ONE PERSON’S LIFE BE SUCH A MESS

**mura:** PLEASE TELL MR. GOZU I’LL BE RIGHT THERE

**Lavender:** Did you stay up late again Soshun?!

**mura:** maybe

**Lavender:** Why???

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** he was jackin it

**mura:** no

**Lavender:** Jacking what?

**mura:** DON’T

**mura:** YOU DARE

**mura:** YOKOO

**Lavender:** Were you overworking yourself again…?

**little buddy:** he was playing world of magecraft

**mura:** someya pls

**little buddy:** i know

**little buddy:** because we’re in the same guild

**EXPAND YURI:** fucking nerds

**little buddy:** and when i logged off at 2 am

**little buddy:** he was leading another raid

**Lavender:** SOSHUN!!!

♥ **Juliet** ♥: SOSHUN

**mura:** i thought we were friends

**mura:** i thought i could trust you

**big bro!!!!!:** YOU GUYS RAIDED WITHOUT ME(｡•́︿•̀｡)

**little buddy:** you haven’t been online since you started ministry of myths!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** I WOULD’VE COME BACK FOR YOU GUYS.｡･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**big bro!!!!!:** I FEEL SO BETRAYED 。゜゜( >Ｏ<) ゜゜。

**mura:** i’m sorry

**mura:** we can raid tonight

**mura:** just the two of us

**big bro!!!!!:** really( ; ω ; )

**mura:** Yes!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** you’re the best soshun( ; ω ; )

**EXPAND YURI:** not even gonna comment

♥ **Juliet** ♥: I will!!

♥ **Juliet** ♥: No raiding tonight!!!

**mura:** BUT

**big bro!!!!!:** BUT

♥ **Juliet** ♥: No buts!!!

♥ **Juliet** ♥: Soshun now has a bedtime

**mura:** WHAT

♥ **Juliet** ♥: 10 PM on the dot!

**mura:** NO

**mura:** BUT MOM

**Lavender:** I think that’s a great idea!

**mura:** NO PLEASE

**mura:** THERE’S NOT ENOUGH TIME IN THE DAY

♥ **Juliet** ♥: You should’ve thought about that last night!

**Lavender:** It’s not healthy to be staying up so late, Soshun!

**EXPAND YURI:** god i wish they would whip me into shape like this

**mura:** ;;

♥ **Juliet** ♥: Don’t give me that face!

♥ **Juliet** ♥: Now get ready and go to class!

**mura:** yes mom;;

**dad man:** there’s only like an hour left in the school day

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Heh.

**EXPAND YURI:** who invited him

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I invited myself

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** So that I may see Murasame suffer.

**EXPAND YURI:** so you get a boner whenever he’s in pain huh

**Princess Koko!:** why are you so extra hino

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** reminds me

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** ICHINO

**big bro!!!!!:** YES

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** KUROSAKI

[2:31 P.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** KUROSAKI

[2:36 P.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** KUROSAKI

[2:41 P.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** KUROSAKI

[2:46 P.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** KUROSAKI

**EXPAND YURI:** OH MY GOD JUST ANSWER HIM

[2:51 P.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** KUROSAKI

♥ **Romeo** ♥: WHAT

♥ **Romeo** ♥: WHAT DO YOU WANT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** y’all wanna catch dinner later

♥ **Romeo** ♥: all of that

**big bro!!!!!:** SURE!!!

♥ **Romeo** ♥: for that

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** Y/N

**big bro!!!!!:** Y＼(＾▽＾)／

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I don’t have a choice do i

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** no

♥ **Romeo** ♥: fine

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HELL YEAH

**little buddy:** do you wanna get dinner together miss kashiki

**track girl ★:** yes!!!

**little buddy:** :)

**EXPAND YURI:** guess i’m joinin yall then

**little buddy:** why

**EXPAND YURI:** like to ruin ur life

**little buddy:** please

**track girl ★:** it’ll be fun!!!!

**track girl ★:** wanna come kubou??

**dad man:** sure!!!

**track girl ★:** yay!!!

**little buddy:** depression

**track girl ★:** murasame!! kisaragi!!!

**little buddy:** PLEASE

**track girl ★:** ill private pm everyone ^^

**little buddy:** why does it always end up this way

[7:27 P.M]

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I’m angry

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** IM UPSET

**big bro!!!!!:** i’m content(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

♥ **Juliet** ♥: Are you okay?

♥ **Romeo** ♥: NO

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I AM NOT

♥ **Romeo** ♥: OKAY

**QUEEN:** are you dying

**QUEEN:** where can i send a congratz card to your brother

**QUEEN:** you know, for the funeral

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I AM NOT IN THE MOOD NISHIZAWA

**dad man:** what happened??

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** IT WAS TERRIBLE

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** IT WAS HORRIBLE

**mura:** What was horrible??

**big bro!!!!!:** yeah what was horrible (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**big bro!!!!!:** i thought dinner was fun (╥﹏╥)

**EXPAND YURI:** will you guys stop being dramatic and spill

♥ **Romeo** ♥: So we were out for dinner, me and my two lackeys

**EXPAND YURI:** we’re off to a great start

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** we were havin a great time just dickin around like dudes

♥ **Romeo** ♥: we were not “dicking around”

♥ **Romeo** ♥: We were having a decent time, as decent as you can have with those two

**big bro!!!!!:** i got the chicken wrap (* ^ ω ^)

♥ **Romeo** ♥: When, suddenly, i notice something in the corner of my eye

**mura:** Was it good?

♥ **Romeo** ♥: There you have it! Two beautiful women, looking my way!

**big bro!!!!!:** YESSSSS (*♡∀♡)

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** to be accurate, it wasn’t ur way man

**big bro!!!!!:** we should go get some together sometime!!!!! (⌒▽⌒)♡

♥ **Romeo** ♥: my way

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Anyway,

♥ **Juliet** ♥: …

**dad man:** uh oh

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Naturally, i believed they were captivated by me

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Since, you know, im a famous actor

**QUEEN:** wow! really!

**QUEEN:** i would’ve never guessed

♥ **Romeo** ♥: So, i excused myself away from my two clowns to make their day

**Princess Koko!:** snore

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Who let him talk?

♥ **Romeo** ♥: You know, since its a blessing to be approached by your idol and celebrity crush!

**EXPAND YURI:** if u were actually talented

**QUEEN:** LOL

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I arrive at their table to greet them

♥ **Romeo** ♥: You know what they told me?

**QUEEN:** die

**EXPAND YURI:** die

**Princess Koko!:** die

**madarai8:** die

♥ **Romeo** ♥: They told me

♥ **Romeo** ♥: “Who are you?”

♥ **Romeo** ♥: WHO ARE YOU!!!!

**QUEEN:** LOL

♥ **Romeo** ♥: THAT’S THE MOST INSULTING PHRASE I EVER HEARD!!!!

**QUEEN:** who are you

**Princess Koko!:** who are you

**EXPAND YURI:** who are you

♥ **Romeo** ♥: HOW DOES ONE NOT KNOW WHO I AM!!!!

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Who are you?

**madarai8:** who are you

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** who are you

♥ **Romeo** ♥: oh dont act as though they didnt insult you yokoo

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THEY DID!!!!!

**track girl ★:** you don’t really let people get to you though yokoo!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** USUALLY, NO

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** BUT THIS TIME

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** IT WAS PERSONAL

**mura:** what’s more personal than personal

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** after kurosaki got brutally rejected

♥ **Romeo** ♥: TERRIBLE

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** i was like, “maybe they’re a fan of me!”

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** “everyone’s a fan of my band!”

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I’m not.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** so i go up to em

**madarai8:** liar

**EXPAND YURI:** hino i literally hear his songs blaring out ur door sometimes

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** and offer to give em my autograph!!!!!

**track girl ★:** remember when we went to one of his concerts

**EXPAND YURI:** how can i forget

**EXPAND YURI:** sousuke wore a dress shirt and wouldn’t let go of ryouta and i’s hands

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** what’s better than an autograph by the lead singer and guitarist of the best band in EXISTENCE!!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** he cried because he had to use a porta potty

**Princess Koko!:** yokoo sings?

**big bro!!!!!:** THEY WERE GROSS｡･ﾟﾟ*( >д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**madarai8:** unfortunately

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** BUT THEN

**dad man:** uh oh x2

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** WHEN I SAID I WAS FROM SILVER UNIVERSE

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THEY SAID

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** “WHAT’S SILVER UNIVERSE?”

**mura:** (what’s silver universe)

**Lavender:** (Mr. Yokoo’s band)

**mura:** (OH)

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** SILVER UNIVERSE SHAPED ROCK

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** IT CREATED HEAVY METAL

**Princess Koko!:** but steel existed before your band!

**little buddy:** lol

**dad man:** lol

**EXPAND YURI:** lol

**track girl ★:** lol!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** IT WAS THE WORST

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I WAS NEVER MORE HURT

**track girl ★:** it’s okay shouji!!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** NO ITS NOT

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Thats not even the worst of it

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Oh no

**EXPAND YURI:** get lives jfc

♥ **Romeo** ♥: If it ended there, i would be fine

♥ **Romeo** ♥: but No.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THAT WAS THE WORST

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Those girls

♥ **Romeo** ♥: You know what they did?

**Princess Koko!:** sighs

**Princess Koko!:** what?

**Knight Toto!:** I must agree with Ikuta…

♥ **Romeo** ♥: They stood up

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Walked past ME

**Knight Toto!:** You two need to find a new hobby

♥ **Romeo** ♥: AND WENT TO ICHINO

**EXPAND YURI:** SIFHIUSJFAIFHUIFD

**QUEEN:** _SOUSUKE_?

♥ **Romeo** ♥: YES

**QUEEN:** WHY???

**QUEEN:** WHY WOULD ANYONE GO TO SOUSUKE

♥ **Romeo** ♥: YOU KNOW WHAT THEY STARTED DOING

**track girl ★:** that’s kinda rude nishizawa…

**EXPAND YURI:** THIS SUDDENLY STARTED GETTING GOOD

♥ **Romeo** ♥: THEY STARTED FLIRTING WITH HIM

♥ **Romeo** ♥: ICHINO!!!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** O H MY GO D

**EXPAND YURI:** HE S SO PIS SE D

**big bro!!!!!:** they were flirting with me? (´｡• ω •｡`)

♥ **Romeo** ♥: YES YOU IDIOT

**big bro!!!!!:** i thought they were being nice (￣ω￣)

**EXPAND YURI:** classic sousuke

**little buddy:** classic sousuke

**QUEEN:** why would anyone do THAT

♥ **Romeo** ♥: WHO KNOWS

**big bro!!!!!:** they asked me where i attended

**big bro!!!!!:** and i was like “hope’s peak academy!”  <(￣︶￣)>

**big bro!!!!!:** and they were like

**big bro!!!!!:** “WOW!!! that’s so cool!!!”(☆ω☆)

♥ **Romeo** ♥: you fool

**Lavender:** Girls don’t always flirt…

**EXPAND YURI:** yeah well we’re talking to kurosaki here

♥ **Romeo** ♥: they already knew where you attended because of your UNIFORM

**big bro!!!!!:** then why ask┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌

**little buddy:** CLASSIC

**EXPAND YURI:** CLASSIC

**Princess Koko!:** this is why we like big bro in law better

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** didn’t they ask you if you worked out

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** then ask to see ya with ur shirt off

**Princess Koko!:** HAFUIASHFUIAS

**big bro!!!!!:** yeah!! that was weird tbh(・・;)ゞ

**Princess Koko!:** THAT’S SO DE SP ERAT e

**big bro!!!!!:** i figured they meant like

**EXPAND YURI:** sounds like a certain student council president i know

**Princess Koko!:** MY SODA

**big bro!!!!!:** the beach or smth

**Princess Koko!:** IT WENT UP MY NOSE

**mura:** kotomi

**big bro!!!!!:** but there’s no beaches near here?

♥ **Romeo** ♥: YOU FOOL

♥ **Romeo** ♥: YOU BUFFOON

**EXPAND YURI:** KUROSAKI’S SO MAD

♥ **Romeo** ♥: THAT’S NOT EVEN THE END OF IT

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Will someone shut him up?

**QUEEN:** it’s too late

♥ **Romeo** ♥: HE STARTED SHOWING THEM PICTURES OF THE DAMNED SQUIRREL

**big bro!!!!!:** AKI!!!! (♡°▽°♡)

♥ **Romeo** ♥: THE

♥ **Romeo** ♥: DAMNED

**big bro!!!!!:** how’s aki doing soshun!!!!

♥ **Romeo** ♥: SQUIRREL

**track girl ★:** to be fair

**mura:** He’s doing good!!

**track girl ★:** if a boy showed me pics of the squirrel he saved

**mura:** He ate all his grapes

**track girl ★:** i’d find him cute!!

**big bro!!!!!:** MY BIG BOY ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

**little buddy:** brb looking for a squirrel

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Oh

**QUEEN:** but that’s not all

♥ **Romeo** ♥: BUT THATS NOT ALL

♥ **Romeo** ♥: TELL THEM THE REST, ICHINO

**big bro!!!!!:** huh?

**big bro!!!!!:** weeeeeelllll

**big bro!!!!!:** they asked if they could go see him!!

**big bro!!!!!:** but i told them he was with his other dad! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

**EXPAND YURI:** JHSAFUIASFHSAUIF

**dad man:** HSUFIHSAFUIAHF

**Princess Koko!:** ashfuaisUihabD DDHD

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HOW DI D I MM ISS TH IS

**EXPAND YURI:** M Y S IDD ES

**little buddy:** big bro

**Princess Koko!:** HELL P

**little buddy:** you fool

**madarai8:** lol

♥ **Romeo** ♥: THE SHORT ONE GETS ME

**QUEEN:** you’re such an idiot sousuke

**little buddy:** i’ll never get you

**big bro!!!!!:** (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)?

**EXPAND YURI:** WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT

♥ **Romeo** ♥: They LEFT

♥ **Romeo** ♥: LEFT!!!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** what’s wrong with that?(・_・;)

♥ **Romeo** ♥: You’re single

♥ **Romeo** ♥: and two beautiful ladies approached you

♥ **Romeo** ♥: and you did NOTHING

**big bro!!!!!:** buuuuuuut

**big bro!!!!!:** i didn’t want to do anything(・_・;)

♥ **Romeo** ♥: idiot

**big bro!!!!!:** i’m not going to turn my back on kiriko!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** forgot ur still in ur het phase

**big bro!!!!!:** that would be terrible!!!

♥ **Juliet** ♥: At least Ichino’s a decent man.

[8:15 P.M]

**EXPAND YURI:** i’ve never seen a chat die so fast

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Why do you say that sweetie

♥ **Juliet** ♥: Don’t sweetie me!!

**QUEEN:** WRECK HIM TSUBASA

♥ **Juliet** ♥: It sounds like you wanted those girls to be interested in YOU!!!

♥ **Romeo** ♥: That’s not true!

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I just think

**QUEEN:** SLAM DUNK HIS ASS

♥ **Romeo** ♥: That my dear single friend should enjoy his bachelorhood!!

♥ **Juliet** ♥: That doesn’t sound like it at all!!

♥ **Juliet** ♥: If anything, it sounds like you were jealous of Ichino!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** i didn’t mean to start drama im so sorry

♥ **Juliet** ♥: Is it that bad to be taken Tarou??

**QUEEN:** CHOP HIS DICK OFF

♥ **Romeo** ♥: No!! Not one bit!!

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I love you darling!!!

**QUEEN:** DON’T BELIEVE HIS LIES

**QUEEN:** RIP HIM OF HIS MANHOOD

**QUEEN:** PUMMEL HIM TO THE GROUND

**EXPAND YURI:** dont know what’s better

**EXPAND YURI:** their argument or kiriko’s comments

**dad man:** they vanish

**track girl ★:** they probably moved it to private pms…

**Lavender:** I hope things don’t turn sour for them…

**QUEEN:** i do

**QUEEN:** madarai

**madarai8:** sup

**QUEEN:** go spy

**madarai8:** on it

**mura:** DO NOT SPY ON THEM

**mura:** Let them have their space

**mura:** I’m sure they’ll work it out

**QUEEN:** why do you hate me soshun murasame

**EXPAND YURI:** soshun just wants to stay up late tonight

**mura:** no

**mura:** maybe

**Lavender:** I’ll ensure you go to bed at your bedtime Soshun!!!

**mura:** oh

**mura:** dear

**mura:** karen

**mura:** what would i ever do without you

**Lavender:** ^^

**big bro!!!!!:** i feel bad

**EXPAND YURI:** oh no

**little buddy:** its ok big bro

**EXPAND YURI:** he’s not using the kaomoji

**EXPAND YURI:** it’s ok really sousuke

**big bro!!!!!:** sad

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** LET’S DICK AROUND TOGETHER ICHINO

**big bro!!!!!:** sad

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THE NIGHT IS STILL AS YOUNG AS WE

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THE CITY AIN’T LIT TIL WE ARE

**track girl ★:** you don’t smoke yokoo

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** He just uses that term without really knowing what it means

**big bro!!!!!:** sad

**track girl ★:** no!!!

**little buddy:** wanna play super bash sisters together

**big bro!!!!!:** Y-YES

**dad man:** stuttertyping

**Lavender:** Messaging here might be interfering with Ms. Kamii and Mr. Kurosaki’s talk…

**Lavender:** It’s probably best if we end things here.

**EXPAND YURI:** i simply cannot part ways with you

**EXPAND YURI:** my love

**Lavender:** We have a private PM going already, Kotomi…

**track girl ★:** can i play bash sisters with you guys!!!

**little buddy:** YES

**big bro!!!!!:** happy

**big bro!!!!!:** ^^

**big bro!!!!!:** soshun

**mura:** I can’t

**mura:** I’m so sorry

**big bro!!!!:** please…

**mura:** I’m sorry…

**big bro!!!!:** i…can’t do this without you…

**big bro!!!!:** soshun…

**EXPAND YURI:** no comment

**dad man:** does anyone know where gouryoku and umesawa went?

**dad man:** they kinda disappeared when the chat died…

**track girl ★:** oh!!! umesawa texted me

**track girl ★:** she said she went to gouryoku’s room

**track girl ★:** to show him a good time!

**dad man:** .

**mura:** .

**little buddy:** .

**EXPAND YURI:** .

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** GON SMASH

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** UMESAWA’S GONNA DIE

**track girl ★:** huh?

**track girl ★:** i didn’t think that movie was that bad…

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** OH

**dad man:** OH

**EXPAND YURI:** OH

**mura:** kashiki

**mura:** please use quotation marks next time

**track girl ★:** gotcha leader!

**dad man:** speakin of a good time

**dad man:** gotta see the boy

**dad man:** see ya guys

**Lavender:** This late?

**QUEEN:** NOW WAIT A MINUTE

**QUEEN:** WHEN DID YOU GET HITCHED

**track girl ★:** i didn’t think you would care nishizawa!

**QUEEN:** i don’t

**QUEEN:** but i have to know EVERYTHING that’s going on here

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** he’s been gettin some since like

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** a year ago

**QUEEN:** A YEAR??

**EXPAND YURI:** when the fuck did this happen

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** they totally get it on like every night

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** that’s why they call em a sex god

**track girl ★:** who does?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** me

**EXPAND YURI:** dad man

**EXPAND YURI:** more like daddy man

**_dad man_ ** _changed their screenname to_ **_daddy man_ **

**mura:** please

**EXPAND YURI:** JHSAFAISUHFSAI

**mura:** why

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HEY CAN I SMASH W YALL

**big bro!!!!!:** sure!

**little buddy:** it’s bash

**little buddy:** get it right

**EXPAND YURI:** im coming too

**madarai8:** same

**mura:** im so glad to see you all bonding

**mura:** together

**mura:** with bash sisters

**Lavender:** Soshun! You should get ready for bed soon

**mura:** free from the chains of reality

**mura:** and societal norms

**mura:** save yourselves before the threads of adulthood creep on you

**mura:** and you’re condemned to a world of rules and regulations

**madarai8:** ok hino

[11:43 P.M]

**daddy man:** there’s a cat outside my window?

**daddy man:** it’s really white and fluffy...it has a pink bow

**madarai8:** its me

**mura:** KEBA

**daddy man:** oh!

**daddy man:** is it yours soshun?

**mura:** I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER FOR DAYS

**mura:** PLS LET HER IN SHE WON’T BITE

**Lavender:** SOSHUN!!!!

**Lavender:** YOU NEED TO BE IN BED

**mura:** but keba

**Lavender:** You can get Keba tomorrow.

**Lavender:** Do you want me to get Ms. Kamii?

**mura:** no

**Lavender:** Then sleep!!

**mura:** okay

**little buddy:** haha fuckin loser

**EXPAND YURI:** if you don’t get to bed this instant you damned gremlin im going to kick your ass so bad your little imp children will feel it

**little buddy:** g2g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki: dad man -> daddy man
> 
> i have a headcanon that the Great Gozu is class 77-A's teacher. look me in the eyes and tell me he wouldn't be the best fucking teacher that ever existed. imagine gozu body slamming matsuda. i might as well throw here my headcanon that kizakura is, like, the student council's sponsor or something  
> will tarou and tsubasa ever break up? vote now on your phones. kiriko please stop voting "yes", we know these 23,567 votes are you.


	4. Two's a Crowd and Three's a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouji has an announcement, Soshun and Sousuke disappear, and it's a very special day for Suzuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an intermission from depression

[10:43 A.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** GUYS

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**daddy man:**  whats up shouji

**track girl ★:** what’s up!!!

**little buddy:** huh

**EXPAND YURI:** obligatory response

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** im pregnant

**daddy man:** NICE

**track girl ★:** congratz!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** is it hino’s

**madarai8:** amazing

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** yes

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** IT IS NOT MINE

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Congratulations, you two!

**Lavender:** Mr. Yokoo…

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS

**Lavender:** You’re still in high school!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** i’m namin him naruto

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** HIS NAME IS NOT NARUTO

**EXPAND YURI:** why do you care

**EXPAND YURI:** deadbeat dad

**Lavender:** Do not leave Mr. Yokoo to take care of the child himself, Mr. Hino!

♥  **Juliet** ♥: You will have to pay child support if you abandon him!!

**track girl ★:** i will track you down and beat you up if you abandon yokoo now

**EXPAND YURI:** holy fuck

**track girl ★:** haha!! i made a pun

**EXPAND YURI:** beat me up

**daddy man:** i’ve never seen kashiki so vicious!!

**track girl ★:** track!! like me!!

**daddy man:** you better not abandon shouji now hino

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** YOU’RE ALL COLLUDING AGAINST ME

**little buddy:** i knew it

**little buddy:** you’re a girl aren’t you hino

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Kill yourself.

**track girl ★:** why do you ask that someya??

**little buddy:** when i was young

**little buddy:** sousuke told me

**EXPAND YURI:**  not this again

**little buddy:** that if a girl hugs me

**little buddy:** i’ll get pregnant

**EXPAND YURI:** GET OVER THIS

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** ichino’s right

**little buddy:** i knew it

**little buddy:** this is why i don’t let miss kashiki hug me

**Shoujis #1 Fan:** Are we going to ignore the fact that it’s impossible for Yokoo to get pregnant?

**little buddy:** i want to prepare myself financially and settle myself within my career before i dedicate myself to a family

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** obv not

**big bro!!!!!:** I RAISED YOU SO WELL LITTLE BUDDY!!ヽ(；▽；)ノ

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** since now i am

**little buddy:** i hope you understand miss kashiki

**track girl ★:** i do!!

**EXPAND YURI:** oh my god

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** and its yours

**track girl ★:** youre so responsible little someya!!!

**little buddy:** thank you miss kashiki

**Shoujis #1 Fan:** STOP DRAGGING ME DOWN WITH YOU

**EXPAND YURI:** ryouta 

**little buddy:** kotomi got me pregnant one time

**little buddy:** i cried for a week

**EXPAND YURI:** WE WERE SEVEN

**EXPAND YURI:** SOUSUKE HAD JUST TOLD YOU THAT LIE

**EXPAND YURI:** IT WAS YOUR DAMNED BIRTHDAY

**big bro!!!!!:** stop trying to corrupt our little brother （＞д＜）

**EXPAND YURI:** WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO

**EXPAND YURI:** AWKWARDLY PAT YOUR SHOULDER

**little buddy:** yes

**big bro!!!!!:** you’re such a good kid little buddy ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

**big bro!!!!!:** i’ll take u to macdoodles later today!!!!Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**little buddy:** YES

**EXPAND YURI:** what about me 

**big bro!!!!!:** eh

**EXPAND YURI:** ALRIGHT FUCK YOU TOO

**big bro!!!!!:** i’m just KIDDING!＼(^▽^＠)ノ

**big bro!!!!!:** of COURSE ill take u to macdoodles too!!(*  >ω<)

**big bro!!!!!:** …

**big bro!!!!!:** kotomi?

**big bro!!!!!:** KOTOMI

**Shoujis #1 Fan:** Its been five seconds.

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Ichino bolted out of the classroom!!!

**track girl ★:** what happened to not texting in class kamii??

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Oh, yes!

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Please stop texting in class everyone

**Shoujis #1 Fan:** Why should we listen to you?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** lol

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** kamii has hinos ear captive

**daddy man:** lol

**track girl ★:** lol!!!

**little buddy:** lol

[11:02 A.M]

**EXPAND YURI:** H

**EXPAND YURI:** HE L

**Princess Koko!:** ???

**EXPAND YURI:** M

**Lavender:** Kotomi?!

**Knight Toto!:** Is Ikuta alright?

**EXPAND YURI:** F

**track girl ★:** ichino ran into our classroom

**track girl ★:** and said he wont stop hugging kotomi until she forgives him!

**little buddy:** lol

**EXPAND YURI:** SA

**EXPAND YURI:** V     M

**Lavender:** Just forgive him, Kotomi!!

**Lavender:** Mr. Ichino never means ill for you

**EXPAND YURI:** X

**daddy man:** and on this day we lose our vp

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** rip

**Princess Koko!:** rip

**madarai8:** rip

**little buddy:** rip

**Princess Koko!:** i nominate toto as new vp!!!

♥  **Romeo** ♥: I second said notion

**Princess Koko!:** shut up

**Knight Toto!:** Well, if no one else offers

**EXPAND YURI:** MAN FUCK YALL

**daddy man:** she is free

**Lavender:** Kotomi!! I’m so happy to see you’re okay

**EXPAND YURI:** AT LEAST SOMEONE STILL CARES ABOUT ME

**EXPAND YURI:** i think karen and i should make out to celebrate me living

**mura:** no

**EXPAND YURI:** you don’t say shit

**EXPAND YURI:** all fucking day

**track girl ★:** did you and kamii make up kurosaki??

**Princess Koko!:** oh my god kashiki

♥  **Romeo** ♥: Of course we did

**Princess Koko!:** you can’t just ask people in gcs if they made up

♥  **Romeo** ♥: As a couple, it’s natural to have some disputes

♥  **Romeo** ♥: The fact we can push past and persevere signifies our love

**track girl ★:** oh!

**track girl ★:** i don’t know how i feel about that

**Princess Koko!:** JFGSHUAIFG

**QUEEN:** maybe we can be friends

**EXPAND YURI:** JKHFUISAHF

**track girl ★:** really!!!

**QUEEN:** you need some work

**QUEEN:** we can work around that

**track girl ★:** i’m so glad you think so nishizawa!!

**EXPAND YURI:** don’t corrupt her

**EXPAND YURI:** we have enough snake tits around here

**little buddy:** i’m so glad you’re making more friends miss kashiki

**EXPAND YURI:** literally get a hobby

**QUEEN:** first of all

**QUEEN:** that sweatshirt you wear?

**QUEEN:** hideous

**QUEEN:** take it off

**track girl ★:** okay!

**little buddy:** i can live with this

**Lavender:** No removing clothing while we’re in class!

**EXPAND YURI:** no keep going

**Knight Toto!:** Ichino, please control your siblings

**big bro!!!!!:** There’s no stopping them.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** holy shit

**Princess Koko!:** he sounds so broken

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Ichino!! You never returned 

♥  **Juliet** ♥: And everyone here, stop texting in class!

**little buddy:** kubou

**little buddy:** get me a vid if miss kashiki takes off her shirt

**daddy man:** got it!

[11:35 A.M]

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Ichino >: (

**big bro!!!!!:** wh-what

**daddy man:** stuttertyping

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Where are you >: (

♥  **Juliet** ♥: You never returned to class >: (

♥  **Juliet** ♥: It is now lunch and I still cannot locate you >: (

**EXPAND YURI:** ya pissed off kamii

**Princess Koko!:** mom’s mad

**Lavender:** That’s a coincidence! Soshun left class thirty minutes before lunch and never returned either

**EXPAND YURI:** OH

**Princess Koko!:** OHOHOHO

**EXPAND YURI:** IS THAT SO

**daddy man:** gettin it

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** GETTIN IT

**little buddy:** leave my big bro alone

**little buddy:** homewrecker

**EXPAND YURI:** homewrecker

**track girl ★:** what if sousuke ends up pregnant too??

**QUEEN:** then we’ll have two pregnant idiots

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** NARUTO AND SASUKE CAN BE FRIENDS

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT NAME

**mura:** stop

**EXPAND YURI:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER

**Lavender:** Is everything alright, Soshun?

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Madarai!

**madarai8** : yo

♥  **Juliet** ♥: Please spy on those two for me!

**madarai8:** got it

**mura:** DO NOT SPY

**madarai8:** now i gotta

**EXPAND YURI:** WHY YA SO NERVOUS HUH

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** bets are up

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** bettin they’re gettin it

**daddy man:** same

**Princess Koko!:** same

**Lavender:** Getting what?

**madarai8:** don’t wanna walk in on that thanks

**mura:** STOP IT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** stop usin ur phone man

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** look him in the eyes

**_mura_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

**_Lavender_ ** _ has added  _ **_mura_ ** _ to the group chat. _

**_mura_ ** _ has left the group chat. _

**_Lavender_ ** _ has added  _ **_mura_ ** _ to the group chat. _

**Lavender:** Soshun!! Please!

**mura:** Let me go

**EXPAND YURI:** stop being mysterious and spill

**mura:** w-we

**mura:** are taking aki to the vet

**daddy man:** that stuttertyping is convincing

**mura:** for his squirrel shots

**Princess Koko!:** squirrel shots

**EXPAND YURI:** squirrel shots

**QUEEN:** squirrel shots

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** they fuckin

**track girl ★:** oh!! that makes sense

**little buddy:** if big bro ends up pregnant

**track girl ★:** even a squirrel needs his shots

**little buddy:** You’re dead.

**Knight Toto!:** Does anyone know where I may have left my paperwork for the next issue?

**daddy man:** i think i saw it in the stuco room?

**Knight Toto!:** Alright

**Knight Toto!:** I’ll head there and check

**mura:** DO NOT GO TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

**Knight Toto!:** what

**EXPAND YURI:** THEY’RE FUCKING IN THE STUCO ROOM

**mura:** NO

**mura:** JUST

**mura:** DONT GO

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** kinky

**track girl ★:** i thought you guys were taking aki to the vet??

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** nice choice tho

**mura:** we are

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** right asuka

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Leave me out of this.

♥  **Romeo** ♥: How about i meet you there, Gouryoku?

♥  **Romeo** ♥: I left something in there as well

**Princess Koko!:** STAY AWAY FROM TOTO

**Princess Koko!:** DO NOT TOUCH HIM

**EXPAND YURI:** the stuco room is turning into a cursed place

♥  **Romeo** ♥: I just asked if he’d like company

♥  **Romeo** ♥: rat

**EXPAND YURI:** sousuke and soshun are fucking in there

**Princess Koko!:** I KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERSON YOU ARE

**EXPAND YURI:** gouryoku and kurosaki are going to fuck in there

**Princess Koko!:** I WONT ALLOW THIS

**Knight Toto!:** what

♥  **Juliet** ♥: THEY’RE WHAT

**EXPAND YURI:** yokoo and hino have already fucked in there

♥  **Romeo** ♥: don’t listen to her sweetheart

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** WE DID NO SUCH THING

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** we totally did

**EXPAND YURI:** it’s no longer safe

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** SHUT UP

**little buddy:** miss kashiki

**EXPAND YURI:** NOT BEFORE ME AND KAREN

**QUEEN:** why can’t you people have normal discussions

**EXPAND YURI:** oh because you don’t want to be in there with kamii

**QUEEN:** you got me there

**daddy man:** haha oh

**daddy man:** you innocent, innocent children

**madarai8:** what the fuck

**madarai8:** ur all like 7

**madarai8:** go back to ur cribs

**EXPAND YURI:** did madarai just roast all of us

**madarai8:** btw

**madarai8:** theyre putting together a party

**mura:** MADARAI!!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** THIS IS WHY I SCREAM EVERY TIME I SEE YOU ・゜・(ノД`)

**madarai8:** thats not the reason

**Princess Koko!:** a party??

♥  **Juliet** ♥: For what??

**Lavender:** I wasn't informed of this!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** PULL OUT THE BOOZE

**mura:** It was supposed to be a surprise…

**big bro!!!!!:** at least he doesnt know the reason why｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

**madarai8:** for kashikis b-day

**mura:** MADARAI!!!!!!!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** IM GOING TO CRY ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

**track girl ★:** me???

**little buddy:** MISS KASHIKIS BIRTHDAY???

**track girl ★:** how'd you guys know my birthday was coming up???

**little buddy:** I DIDNT KNOW

**big bro!!!!!:** we asked kizakura (*´・ｖ・)

**little buddy:** WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME 

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** o yeah

**daddy man:** already got ur gift kashiki!!

**little buddy:** DID EVERYONE KNOW EXCEPT ME

**track girl ★:** its okay little someya!!

**little buddy:** NO ITS NOT

**little buddy:** I HAVE TO GIVE YOU THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER

**track girl ★:** thats so sweet!!

**EXPAND YURI:** happy birthday to kashikis sweet tits

**track girl ★:** but you dont have to!!

**QUEEN:** amen

**track girl ★:** thanks you two!!

**track girl ★:** sorry for not telling everyone

**track girl ★:** i dont really like making a big deal about it

**mura:** same

**big bro!!!!!:** same

**big bro!!!!!:** BUT YOU GUYS BIRTHDAYS ARE IMPORTANT (*≧▽≦)

**little buddy:** YOUR BIRTHDAY IS IMPORTANT MISS KASHIKI

**little buddy:** WITHOUT IT I WOULDVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO MEET YOU

**track girl ★:** you flatter me so much little someya!!

**track girl ★:** how about this…

**track girl ★:** we match names!! thatll make my birthday

**big bro!!!!!:** wait

**little buddy:** deal

**big bro!!!!!:** WAIT

**EXPAND YURI:** uh oh

**daddy man:** uh oh

**_track girl ★_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_miss kashiki_ ** _. _

**_little buddy_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_little someya._ **

**big bro!!!!!:** WAIT

**big bro!!!!!:** WAIT!!!!!!

**little someya:** im so happy miss kashiki

**miss kashiki:** me too!!!

**big bro!!!!!:** BUT WE WERE

**daddy man:** the face of true betrayal

**big bro!!!!!:** YOU CANT JUST!!!!!

**QUEEN:** tragic

**big bro!!!!!:** kotomi （；へ：）

**EXPAND YURI:** no

**big bro!!!!!:** PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

♥  **Romeo** ♥: How tragic

♥  **Romeo** ♥: Fortunately something like this would NEVER happen to me

**_♥ Juliet ♥_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_Rose Bride_ **

♥  **Romeo** ♥: TSUBASA???

**Princess Koko!:** LOL

**EXPAND YURI:** LOLOL

**Rose Bride:** I'm so sorry, darling!

**Rose Bride:** But this cute anime Kiriko showed me…

**little someya:** utena

**mura:** utena

**_QUEEN_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_Revolutionary Girl_ **

**Rose Bride:** I had to!

♥  **Romeo** ♥:  _ You. _

**Revolutionary Girl:** : )

**Princess Koko!:** STINKS TO BE YOU SMELLYSAKI

♥  **Romeo** ♥: die rat

**Lavender:** Nishizawa watches anime?

**Revolutionary Girl:** g2g

**_big bro!!!!!_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_NULL_ **

**miss kashiki:** sousuke…

**NULL:** nothing mattersᗜੂ௰ᗜੂ

**Rose Bride:** Oh dear!!!

**EXPAND YURI:** hell get over it

**Princess Koko!:** big bro in law ;;

**NULL:** ᗜੂ௰ᗜੂ

**Revolutionary Girl:** look what you did 

**Revolutionary Girl:** rat

**little someya:** SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE

**Lavender:** Why don't you match names with Soshun, Mr. Ichino?

**mura:** I think thats a great idea!!

**NULL:** r-really ᗜੂ௰ᗜੂ

**mura:** Yes!! Id love to match names with you

**EXPAND YURI:** of course you would

**mura:** shh

**_NULL_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_PENDING…_ **

**PENDING…:** WHAT SHOULD WE CHANGE TO!!! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ

**Rose Bride:** Ichino’s happy again!!!

**miss kashiki:** yay ichino!!!

**mura:** Ummm

**Princess Koko!:** uke and seme

**mura:** NO

**EXPAND YURI:** peter pan and twinkerbell

**mura:** It’s Tinkerbell

**EXPAND YURI:** bitch i know

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** “prez of THIS DICK” and “THIS DICK bein prez’d”

**mura:** stop trying to change my name to that

**daddy man:** “i love cats” and “i am a cat”

**mura:** that one’s tamer than the rest but no

**miss kashiki:** hmmm

**Rose Bride:** Cookies and creme! Like the ice cream!

**EXPAND YURI:** who’s the creme

**mura:** no

**PENDING…:** I GOT IT☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

**mura:** thank you

**PENDING…:** How about…

**little someya:** mickey and riku

**mura:** STOP IT.

**PENDING…:** BIG SPOON AND LITTLE SPOON (｀・ω・´)”

**mura:** b

**EXPAND YURI:** KSHUFISHUFI

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** FHSUIHBNN

**PENDING…:** BECAUSE

**Princess Koko!:** USHDH H E E LP:P

**little someya:** JHUIHUIHCIUS

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HHH OLLY

**daddy man:** IOUU

**PENDING…:** soshun uses a little spoon when he eats soup

**Lavender:** I dont get it?

**EXPAND YURI:** HELL P 

**Lavender:** Oh!

**PENDING…:** and i use a big one! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Princess Koko!:** THHHA ATS 

**Lavender:** That is a cute idea!

**Princess Koko!:** TT HE  WO   RST EX   CUSE

**EXPAND YURI:** HE C ALLED SOSHun S the LITTLE spOOn

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** how he know that huh

**Knight Toto!:** lol

**madarai8:** lol

**mura:** d

**mura:** DIFFERENT NAME

**PENDING…:** i thought that was a good idea（；へ：）

**mura:** I JUST

**mura:** HAVE ANOTHER SUGGESTION

**PENDING…:** okay…

**mura:** UM

**mura:** UH

**daddy man:** you dont have another suggestion

**miss kashiki:** i got it!

**mura:** (thank you kashiki)

**miss kashiki:** what about yin and yang??

**miss kashiki:** you know!! that black and white circle thing

**Rose Bride:** Oh!! Thats a good idea

**mura:** THAT IS

**mura:** AN IDEA

**PENDING…:** oh!!!! i like that o((*^▽^*))o

**PENDING…:** soshun can beeeeee

**EXPAND YURI:** still pretty gay

**mura:** shh

**PENDING…:** yang!!!!(*≧▽≦)

**PENDING…:** because hes the light of my life (´∀｀)♡

**mura:** .

**mura:** j

**EXPAND YURI:** CALLED IT

**miss kashiki:** thats so sweet!!

**Princess Koko!:** IT GETS BETTER

**mura:** y

**mura:** i m

**Lavender:** Thats so meaningful!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** dude

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** even i aint that slick

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** right asuka

**Shoujis #1 Fan:** Shut up.

**_mura_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_yang_ **

**yang:** k

**PENDING…:** hmmm…

**PENDING…:** lets spice it up!!!(´▽`ʃƪ)♡

**_PENDING…_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_yin!_ ** ♥

**yin!** ♥: excitement!!! heart!!! （*´▽｀*）

**yang:** is the heart necessary

**yin!** ♥: Yes.

**_yang_ ** _ changed their screenname to  _ **_yang!_ ** _ ♥ _

**yang!** ♥: there

**yin!** ♥: YAY!!!!!!（〃・ω・〃）

**yin!** ♥: im so happy(´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡

**Princess Koko!:** is this what sexting looks like

**madarai8:** yes

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** you and gouryoku would know wouldnt ya

**Princess Koko!:** youre right!

**Knight Toto!:** What

**Rose Bride:** Class is beginning everyone!

**Rose Bride:** Soshun, Ichino! Get to class

**yang!** ♥: yes mom

**yin!** ♥: yes kamii

**EXPAND YURI:** im dissociating

**EXPAND YURI:** i literally do not know who is who

**Lavender:** Maybe we should match names Kotomi?

**EXPAND YURI:** UM YES

**EXPAND YURI:** IVE BEEN WAITING AN ETERNITY FOR THIS

**EXPAND YURI:** i already have names

**Lavender:** Really??

**Lavender:** I'm flattered…

**EXPAND YURI:** panty and stocking

**yang!** ♥: no

**EXPAND YURI:** YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK

**Lavender:** That doesn’t sound very safe for work…

**Princess Koko!:** seme and uke

**yang!** ♥: STOP SUGGESTING THAT

**daddy man:** big spoon and little spoon

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** lol

**Lavender:** But we both use little spoons when eating soup…

**Lavender:** Hm…

**Revolutionary Girl:** tachi and neko

**Lavender:** Oh!!

**Lavender:** I’ll be “neko”!!

**EXPAND YURI:** BECAUSE YOU’RE A SEXY LIL KITTY

**yang!** ♥: stop

**_Lavender_** _changed their nickname to_ ** _Neko_**

**_EXPAND YURI_ ** _ changed their nickname to  _ **_Tachi_ **

**daddy man:** do you guys even know what that means

**Neko:** Time for class!!!

**Princess Koko!:** what do they mean nishizawa??

**Revolutionary Girl:** there were yuri terms for what you were suggesting umesawa

**Tachi:** I

**Tachi:** LOVE YOU

**yang!** ♥: god

**Tachi:** KIRIKO

**Revolutionary Girl:** you owe me

**Princess Koko!:** how do you know about that nishizawa

**Revolutionary Girl:** g2g

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** hey asuka

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** No.

[12:05 A.M]

**miss kashiki:** hey guys!!

**miss kashiki:** i know everyone’s still asleep but i wanted to say

**miss kashiki:** the birthday party was really fun!! thank you murasame and ichino for putting it together!!!

**miss kashiki:** i had a lot of fun with everyone…

**miss kashiki:** i never really had a birthday party before...so it was really special to me!!

**miss kashiki:** im really glad i know you guys

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** kashiki bud im gonna cry

**miss kashiki:** yokoo! you’re still awake!!

**daddy man:** same

**miss kashiki:** kubou!!

**miss kashiki:** i love you guys!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** LOVE YOU TOO KASHIKISKI

**daddy man:** we love you too!!!

**daddy man:** you’re basically our #3

**miss kashiki:** really…?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HELL YEAH MAN

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** can’t imagine our shenanigans without ya

**daddy man:** yeah!!!

**daddy man:** we’re glad you’re our friend kashiki

**miss kashiki:** not kashiki

**daddy man:** ??

**miss kashiki:** just suzuko!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** SUZUKOOOOOO

**daddy man:** suzuko!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THE BONDS ARE COMPLETE

**miss kashiki:** shouji!! daiki!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** IM IN FUCKIN G TEARS

**daddy man:** ME TOO

**miss kashiki:** guys!!!

**miss kashiki:** you made ME cry with what you said!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** TEARS

**miss kashiki:** we should get some sleep…

**miss kashiki:** it was a big day!!

**daddy man:** yeah!!! 

**daddy man:** goodnight guys!!!

**miss kashiki:** goodnight daiki!! goodnight shouji!!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THEY’RE STREAMING DOWN MY FACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soshun: mura -> yang!♥  
> Sousuke: big bro!!!!! -> yin!♥  
> Suzuko: track girl ★ -> miss kashiki  
> Ryouta: little buddy -> little someya  
> Karen: Lavender -> Neko  
> Kotomi: EXPAND YURI -> Tachi  
> Kiriko: QUEEN -> Revolutionary Girl   
> Tsubasa: ♥ Juliet ♥ -> Rose Bride
> 
> you can tell i just wanted to get my ship fill in


	5. Real Eyes Realize Real Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko discovers Isshiki's secret, Karen sets up a meeting, and Kotomi and Kiriko have a feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nnghh

[11:42 A.M]

**Princess Koko!:** AAAAAAA

**daddy man:** ?

**miss kashiki:** what’s wrong umesawa?

**Princess Koko!:** TTT T W

**Knight Toto!:** Koko? Is everything alright?

**Princess Koko!:** TWTWWO

**miss kashiki:** two??

**Neko:** Two of what?

**Princess Koko!:** TWWWOOTWO

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** two kids. im having twins

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** WILL YOU DROP THAT

**Princess Koko!:** TWTooOOWWo

**Knight Toto!:** Koko! Please breathe!

**Tachi:** did someone forget to flush again in the girl’s restroom

**Princess Koko!:** MMAADDA

**miss kashiki:** mada??

**Princess Koko!:** MADARAI

**Princess Koko!:** TWO MADARAI

**Princess Koko!:** I SAW IT

**Revolutionary Girl:** all in favor that umesawa finally lost her little rabbit mind say aye

**Tachi:** aye

**little someya:** aye

**madarai8:** aye

**Princess Koko!:** YOU

**madarai8:** me

**Princess Koko!:** I SAW

**Princess Koko!:** I SAW IT

**Princess Koko!:** THERE WAS TWO OF YOU!!!!!!!!

**madarai8:** idk what ur talking about

**Princess Koko!:** YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

**madarai8:** no

**Princess Koko!:** YES

**madarai8:** no

**Princess Koko!:** YES

**madarai8:** look a kitty

**Princess Koko!:** WHERE

**yang!** ♥: where

**Princess Koko!:** HEY WAIT YOU TRICKED ME

**daddy man:** did that

**yang!** ♥: Liar

**Princess Koko!:** GET BACK HERE AND FESS UP

**daddy man:** really work

**Tachi:** soshun are you fucking stupid

**yang!** ♥: i got excited okay

**miss kashiki:** how’re the kids shouji??

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** i can feel them kickin

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** SHUT UP

**Princess Koko!:** GUYS

**Princess Koko!:** THIS IS IMPORTANT

**miss kashiki:** my dad asked me about my screenname!!

**Princess Koko!:** DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT

**miss kashiki:** he asked me if i was trying to seem mature

**little someya:** you always seem mature miss kashiki

**Neko:** My mom thought my new screenname was cute!!

**yang!** ♥: My mom won’t stop asking me about mine

**yang!** ♥: I don’t know what to say

**Princess Koko!:** FINE

**Princess Koko!:** IF YOU’RE ALL GOING TO IGNORE ME

**Tachi:** tell her u got hitched

**yang!** ♥: of course not

**Princess Koko!:** I’M GONNA STALK MADARAI

**Princess Koko!:** AND PROVE MY POINT

**madarai8:** lol like 2 c u try

**Princess Koko!:** GET OVER HERE

**daddy man:** the prey becomes the predator

**miss kashiki:** i get it!!

**yin!** ♥: GUYS IM SO EXCITED ヽ(；▽；)ノ

**miss kashiki:** because umesawa is a rabbit and madarai’s like a snake!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** WHAT IS UP MY DUDE

**little someya:** you're so smart miss kashiki

**yin!** ♥: tonight is…….

**yin!** ♥: BIG SISTER!!! (⌒▽⌒)☆

**daddy man:** isn't that an american show

**yin!** ♥: yes

**yin!** ♥: the subs for the first ep this season come out tonight ∩( ・ω・)∩

**Tachi:** ameriboo

**yin!** ♥: AM NOT。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**yang!** ♥: Hope it’s good!!!

**yin!** ♥: HOPE IT IS TOOヾ(@^▽^@)ノ

**Tachi:** just gotta get ur 2 cents in with him dontcha

**yang!** ♥: shhh

**Revolutionary Girl:** big sister?

**Revolutionary Girl:** you still watch that?

**yin!** ♥: yes! (* >ω<)

**Revolutionary Girl:** why?

**Revolutionary Girl:** it's just a bunch of people backstabbing each other

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Sound familiar?

**Revolutionary Girl:** only idiots watch it

**daddy girl:** do you only appear just to fight nishizawa

**yin!** ♥: oh

**yin!** ♥: well i wasn't that excited about it anyway

**miss kashiki:** you seemed to excited about it just now though?

**yin!** ♥: i was

**yin!** ♥: just kidding

**yang!** ♥: Sousuke?

**yin!** ♥: don't worry!!!o((*^▽^*))o

**yin!** ♥: i don't like it that much anyway

**yin!** ♥: it was a

**yin!** ♥: sarcastic excitement…

**Tachi:** sousuke…

**little someya:** we can watch it together big bro

**little someya:** we can be idiots together

**Tachi:** make that three of us!!!

**yin!** ♥: no it's fine

**yin!** ♥: lunch is almost over!!!(⌒▽⌒)☆

**yin!** ♥: time for class everyone!!!(｀・ω・´)”

**little someya:** ….whatever you say big bro

**Tachi:** raise ur hand if your an idiot

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** FINALLY

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** A POLL FOR ME

**miss kashiki:** you're not an idiot shouji!!!

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** At least he’s self-aware.

**daddy man:** aren't we all idiots on the inside

**Tachi:** says the guy who can't change his screenname

**Rose Bride:** No one here is an idiot!

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I have little experience with a computer, alright?

**Tachi:** cuz the damn settings button is so hard to find

**Rose Bride:** You’re all wonderful flower children who have beautiful, bright futures ahead of you!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** uwu

**daddy man:** uwu

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I’m in settings, where do I go next?

**little someya:** uwu

**Knight Toto!:** uwu…?

**Tachi:** uwu

**miss kashiki:** uwu!!!!

**yang!** ♥: uwu

**Neko:** uwu?

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Stop making that stupid face and answer me.

[12:14 P.M]

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I hate all of you.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I love you.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Get bent.

[3:34 P.M]

**Neko:** Hello, everyone!

**Neko:** We’ll be having a late-notice meeting at 6 today. I hope this isn’t an inconvenience to anyone.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** It is.

**Tachi:** the fuck you doing later

**Tachi:** jackin’ off to the occult bible

**Neko:** There’ll be some things we’ve previously discussed on our agenda but have not yet had the chance to expand on

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** we were gonna go to the doctor later

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** you know, for the babies

**Neko:** First, we’ll be discussing the budget plan we’ve circulated concerning adding more art programs to the school!

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I WILL LITERALLY MURDER YOUR FAMILY

**Neko:** However, by my calculations, it may include cutting some of the science programs…

**Tachi:** FUCK science

**daddy man:** the icebergs are melting glenda

**Neko:** Second will concern the talent show that will be held in a month’s time!

**Revolutionary Girl:** dont know why you guys are so adamant about this talent show

**Revolutionary Girl:** in a school filled with talented people

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Youre just aggravated because youre being forced to participate with your subpar piano skills

**Revolutionary Girl:** fuck you has-been

**Revolutionary Girl:** don't know why i HAVE to

**Tachi:** we need a stuco rep and ur the only one with any other real talent

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** BUT MY KAZOO

**Rose Bride:** Kiriko’s a beautiful piano player! A near expert!

**Rose Bride:** Apologize, Tarou!

**Revolutionary Girl:** NYEHEHEH

**Tachi:** did u just nyeheh

**Neko:** Lastly, Mr. Kirigiri wanted us to devise a plan to sate the recent escalation in the cat population around campus…

**yang!** ♥: pass

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** We will not pass.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I can’t step outside of the building without a mask covering my mouth now because of the cats.

**yang!** ♥: Sounds like a personal problem

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** YOU’RE THE PROBLEM

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Have you FORGOTTEN that I am DEATHLY allergic to cats?

**yang!** ♥: That’s because you’ve angered them

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** all u get is a runny nose man

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** DEATHLY

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** ALLERGIC

**yin!** ♥: one of the cats almost ate aki (＞﹏＜)

**yin!** ♥: five of them ganged up on him and one almost went for the kill!!!!!!!!｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

**miss kashiki:** oh no!!!!!!

**little someya:** keep the cats

**yang!** ♥: im conflicted

**Tachi:** dick or pussy

**Neko:** Kotomi!!

**Tachi:** cats

**Tachi:** what a difficult decision for a Home of Sexual

**miss kashiki:** a what?

**Princess Koko!:** theres a fourth thing i want to discuss

**Princess Koko!:** why there is TWO MADARAIS

**Revolutionary Girl:** someone boot her from the chat

**Tachi:** fuckersaki why are you a loser and still have ur old screenname

**Revolutionary Girl:** yeah

**Revolutionary Girl:** give up

**Revolutionary Girl:** i won

**Princess Koko!:** STOP IGNORING ME

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I have yet to decide on a new screenname

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Unless someone would like to match a new one with me

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Gouryoku?

**Knight Toto!:** Why do you keep involving me in things?

**Princess Koko!:** STAY

**Princess Koko!:** AWAY

**Princess Koko!:** FROM

**Princess Koko!:** MY

**Princess Koko!:** TOTO

**Princess Koko!:** YOU

**Princess Koko!:** UNCULTURED

**Revolutionary Girl:** at least she stopped with the madarais

**Princess Koko!:** SMELLY

**Princess Koko!:** GARBAGE

**Princess Koko!:** OR

**daddy man:** please

**Princess Koko!:** I

**Princess Koko!:** WILL

**Princess Koko!:** VORE

**Tachi:** haha vore

**Princess Koko!:** YOUR

**Neko:** What’s “vore”?

**Princess Koko!:** ENTIRE

**yang!** ♥: nothing karen

**Princess Koko!:** FAMILY

**Rose Bride:** Please do not “vore” his brother!

**Rose Bride:** He’s a kind man.

**Revolutionary Girl:** strangely enough i agree

**Revolutionary Girl** : he’s a tolerable addition to a strange subspecies

**Knight Toto!:** What’s this “subspecies”?

**Knight Toto!:** The Kurosakis?

**Revolutionary Girl:** no

**Revolutionary Girl:** men

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** WHO IS FEEDING THESE CATS

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** me

**daddy man:** me

**madarai8:** me

**Princess Koko!:** YOU

**madarai8:** g2g

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I STEPPED BY THE FOUNTAIN TO FIND FOOD BOWLS SITTING IN THE GRASS

**yang!** ♥: .

**Neko:** Soshun!!

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Figures.

**yang!** ♥: they’re hungry

**yin!** ♥: soshun also carries around cat treats for the strays!!(´ ∀ ` *)

**Rose Bride:** YOU’RE SO CUTE SOSHUN

**Neko:** Soshun…

**yin!** ♥: isn’t he the cutest!!!!!!!!!(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**daddy man:** the hero we don’t deserve

**Princess Koko!:** i love my big bro!

**daddy man:** besides, i don’t see problems with these cats!

**Rose Bride:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  CANT TAKE IT

**miss kashiki:** they all look healthy anyway!!

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** A MENACE

**Rose Bride:** WHERE ARE YOU I HAVE TO HUG YOU

**Revolutionary Girl:** tsubasa who’s cuter

**Revolutionary Girl:** murasame or kurosaki

**Rose Bride:** soshun

**Princess Koko!:** NO PAUSE

**Revolutionary Girl:** me or kurosaki

**Rose Bride:** you’re called my cute kiriko for a reason!

**Revolutionary Girl:** HA

♥ **Romeo** ♥: murasame or nishizawa

**Rose Bride:** soshun

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Who has the last laugh now?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** DESTROYED

**Revolutionary Girl:** we didn’t need a student council president anyway

**yang!** ♥: wh

**Revolutionary Girl:** where are you murasame

**yang!** ♥: what are you planning

**yin!** ♥: PLEASE DONT HURT SOSHUN 。：゜(；´∩｀；)゜：。

**Revolutionary Girl:** shut up sousuke

**yin!** ♥: okay

**Tachi:** hey kiriko one question

**miss kashiki:** that was mean...

**Revolutionary Girl:** what

**Tachi:** can you stop being a bitch for like five seconds in ur life

[4:05 P.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** we gotta stop killin the gc like this guys

**Revolutionary Girl:** want to elaborate kotomi

**Tachi:** get kinda tired of u treatin my brother like a pack mule

**Tachi:** that’s all

**yin!** ♥: please not again

**Revolutionary Girl:** when did i treat him like a pack mule just now?

**yin!** ♥: don’t fight because of me

**Revolutionary Girl:** please point me to it

**Tachi:** you’re always fucking doing this

**Tachi:** treating him like shit like it’s normal then acting like you’re a precious little angel

**Tachi:** you can be cool but when it comes to sousuke you’re

**Tachi:** a stupid controlling bitch!!!

**yin!** ♥: kotomi please

**Revolutionary Girl:** oh I’M the bitch

**Revolutionary Girl:** you ever hear yourself sometimes???

**yin!** ♥: please please

**Revolutionary Girl:** stay out of this sousuke!!

**Tachi:** there you go again!!

**Tachi:** just tell him you don’t like him already and stay the fuck away from him!!

**Tachi:** i’m sick and tired of you tricking him like this and treating him like a slave!!!!!!!!

**yang!** ♥: Take this to PMs this instant.

**yang!** ♥: I’ll permanently block BOTH of you if you continue this argument here.

**Rose Bride:** Kiriko  >:T

**Tachi:** why the fuck am i in trouble!!!

**Tachi:** im sticking up for my damned brother

**yang!** ♥: You’re not in trouble, but this isn't the place to discuss this.

**yang!** ♥: Do this privately or don’t have it at all.

**yin!** ♥: im sorry

**yang!** ♥: don't be sousuke!

**miss kashiki:** no one’s mad at you!

**Neko:** No one blames you, Mr. Ichino!

**daddy man:** you didn't do anything at all!!

**Princess Koko!:** yall made big bro-in-law sad

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** PERK UP BUDDY

**Princess Koko!:** im going to vore you

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** THAT ONE AMERICAN SHOW U LIKE COMES ON TODAY

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Did you just learn that word or something?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** BIG SISTER

**Knight Toto!:** It seems Ichino disappeared as well…

**Princess Koko!:** big bro-in-law!!!! : (

**little someya:** tired of this

**miss kashiki:** little someya??

**Neko:** Does this happen a lot?

**little someya:** yea

**little someya:** too much

**miss kashiki:** im sorry…

**little someya:** dont like how nishizawa treats sousuke but he doesnt see it

**little someya:** kotomi’s more vocal about it

**little someya:** i just stick with him so he doesnt feel alone

**little someya:** speaking of which brb

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** trouble in sibling paradise eh

**miss kashiki:** poor guys...

♥ **Romeo** ♥: Notice how everything bad that happens involves Nishizawa?

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I believe we should kick her out

**Princess Koko!:** oh my god shut up

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Kurosaki does have a point.

**Princess Koko!:** what

♥ **Romeo** ♥: I do?

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** These altercations are getting out of hand.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** And they always seem to involve the upperclassmen...and Ikuta.

**Neko:** People have disagreements all the time…

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** But to this extent?

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** You started this chat to help with council work, yes?

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Not to have mindless arguments about nothing.

**Princess Koko!:** since when do you care

**daddy man:** i don't think threatening to kick people out of the council will help, though…

**Knight Toto!:** I agree.

**Knight Toto!:** I believe an intervention of sorts should be in order

**Princess Koko!:** so basically stick nishizawa and kurosaki in a room and see who survives

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** BBBBBBATTLE ROYALE

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** SNAKES EDITION

**yang!** ♥: Karen

**Neko:** Yes, Soshun?

**yang!** ♥: Do you mind if we postpone the meeting until tomorrow?

**Neko:** Of course not…

**yang!** ♥: Then tomorrow at 6 we’ll discuss what’s on the agenda

**Knight Toto!:** Should we discuss what I suggested?

**yang!** ♥: I think it’s a good idea but we can’t force anyone to do anything they don’t want

**Knight Toto!:** Of course.

**yang!** ♥: Until then, keep this chat clear until tonight

**yang!** ♥: I don't want another argument to bubble and more people to be upset

**yang!** ♥: Understand?

**daddy man:** yessir

**miss kashiki:** got it mr leader!

**Neko:** Alright...

**Princess Koko!:** b-but the madarais

**yang!** ♥: Drop the Madarais, Koko.

**Princess Koko!:** oh…

**Princess Koko!:** im sorry

♥ **Romeo** ♥: How rude

**yang!** ♥: God shut UP Kurosaki.

**Princess Koko!:** NYEHEHEH

**Neko:** Soshun…

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HE SAID A CUSSY

**miss kashiki:** are you okay murasame…?

**yang!** ♥: just

**yang!** ♥: please

**Neko:** Let’s call it a day, everyone…

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I wouldn’t mind one peaceful night without this chat blowing up, anyway.

**Princess Koko!:** always gotta have the last word dont ya

[11:19 P.M]

**madarai8:** and yall wonder why i never come on here

**yang!** ♥: Hey, Isshiki…

**madarai8:** sup

**madarai8:** u feelin ok

**yang!** ♥: Yeah

**madarai8:** you said a cussy earlier

**yang!** ♥: Not sure if “shut up” really counts but

**yang!** ♥: I should apologize to Kurosaki later…

**madarai8:** nah

**yang!** ♥: And Koko…

**yang!** ♥: Everyone, really

**yang!** ♥: I was being irrational

**madarai8:** for what

**madarai8:** for wanting everyone to act decent for once

**yang!** ♥: Eh…

**Neko:** Soshun!!

**yang!** ♥: I know bedtime

**yang!** ♥: Goodnight

**Neko:** No, wait

**yang!** ♥: ?

**Neko:** Are you doing alright, Soshun?

**Neko:** You were very aggravated earlier…

**Neko:** I understand with everything going on, I just want to make sure you’re feeling okay!

**yang!** ♥: I’m fine, Karen.

**yang!** ♥: Please don’t worry

**Neko:** I can’t help it…

**Neko:** What with your friends back at home and your mom…

**Neko:** Plus all the work loaded on you here!

**madarai8:** what’s up @ home

**yang!** ♥: Nothing.

**yang!** ♥: Don’t worry about it

**madarai8:** well dam when ya say that

**yang!** ♥: It’s nothing

**Neko:** I’m sorry for mentioning it…

**yang!** ♥: It’s fine

**yang!** ♥: I swear everything’s fine

**Neko:** That’s why I keep nagging on you when you stay up late…

**Neko:** I see you grab your chest when no one’s looking

**madarai8:** same

**yang!** ♥: I swear it’s fine

**yang!** ♥: It’s fine it’s fine

**Neko:** It’s not fine…

**Neko:** But I don’t want you force you to talk

**Neko:** Just...please know you don’t have to deal with things alone!

**madarai8:** yea man

**Neko:** And with the incidents within the council…

**Tachi:** what about your mom?

**Neko:** They’re nothing that can be handled individually, so don’t worry about them

**yang!** ♥: Nothing

**yang!** ♥: Nothing about my mom

**Tachi:** she literally said “your mom” soshun

**Tachi:** what’s going on

**yang!** ♥: Goodnight

**Tachi:** hey!!

**Tachi:** karen what about his mom

**Neko:** I’m sorry…

**Neko:** I don’t feel like I should tell you if Soshun’s not comfortable with it…

**Tachi:** soshun this soshun that

**Neko:** Huh?

**Tachi:** fine

**Tachi:** w/e

**Tachi:** keep your secrets

**Neko:** That’s not what I’m saying, Kotomi!

**Tachi:** goodnight

**Neko:** Wait!!

**Neko:** Kotomi…

**madarai8:** shouldnt b nosey tbh

**Neko:** Still…

**Neko:** I feel like I upset her…

**madarai8:** dw about it

**madarai8:** prob still pissed about nishizawa

**Neko:** I guess so…

**Neko:** Was this group chat a bad idea, Mr. Madarai?

**madarai8:** nah

**madarai8:** ppl tend to show their tru colors when unfiltered

**madarai8:** no face-to-face

**madarai8:** easier to take off the mask ya know

**Neko:** I understand…

**Neko:** There’s just been more altercations lately it feels like…

**madarai8:** just the fact that were constantly connected now

**madarai8:** always happened b4 but we werent always there to c it

**madarai8:** like someya said w/ nishizawa n ikuta

**madarai8:** n umesawa w/ nishizawa n kurosaki

**madarai8:** basically

**madarai8:** dont invite those three to a party

**madarai8:** specially nishizawa

**Neko:** Hehe…

**Neko:** That makes sense…

**Neko:** Maybe we need to do something together to ease the tension…

**madarai8:** sounds gud

**madarai8:** tell me whenever

**Neko:** Really?

**Neko:** You’d come?

**madarai8:** sure

**Neko:** Wonderful!!

**Neko:** I’ll try to think of something…

**Neko:** We’ll all be on good terms before we know it!!

[12:52 A.M]

**Princess Koko!:** I WILL UNCOVER UR SECRET MADARAI

**Princess Koko!:** THEY CALL ME CRAZY NOW

**Princess Koko!:** BUT I KNOW WHAT I SAW

**Princess Koko!:** ILL EXPOSE U

**Princess Koko!:** REAL EYES REALIZE REAL LIES

**Knight Toto!:** Koko, please

**Princess Koko!:** THIS IS WAR

**madarai8:** like 2 c u try

**Princess Koko!:** FIGHT ME!!!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO NAME CHANGES
> 
> angst and plot dev? in MY gc fic? it's more likely than you think  
> things will be happy again. I Promise.
> 
> also, i wrote a supplementary pm log between two stucos (if you know me you know who) that goes with this part, and i was wondering if you guys would like "side parts" of sorts, which are just separate updates that are pms between two individual stucos which All it Does is add to the previous gc update or adds nothing at all, which is basically the summary of this entire fic (if u do ill update with the pm log i already wrote out). you guys could even, like, ask for specific pms between 2 stucos and ill just. try to think of something if i can


	6. PM Logs #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PM LOGS:  
> Kotomi/Kiriko  
> Soshun/Sousuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically how these logs are gonna go is:  
> \- i stuff a bunch of pm logs between two individual stucos in one part (in this case it's two. because thats all i could think of)  
> \- each log will begin with [NAME] ------ [NAME], so you know what pm log you're reading  
> \- some logs will happen DURING the previous gc part while others could happen before or after. if it happens at any other time (like two days later) ill signify that

**KOTOMI ------ KIRIKO**

[4:10 P.M]

**Tachi:** i swear to fucking god ill kill you one of these days

**Revolutionary Girl:** what a civil way to start a conversation

**Tachi:** dont come to me about civility bs!!

**Tachi:** stop treating my brother like shit you fucking witch

**Revolutionary Girl:** werent you just telling me how much you appreciated me last night?

**Tachi:** you always fucking do this!!

**Tachi:** act like youre SO innocent!!

**Tachi:** you know exactly what youre fucking doing with him!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** and if i am?

**Revolutionary Girl:** he’s not exactly complaining now is he

**Tachi:** you know how he is!!

**Tachi:** you fucking know how he is and thats exactly what youre exploiting!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** is it really exploitation if he doesnt mind

**Tachi:** youre telling me sousuke WANTS to be treated like the shit stuck to the bottom of your shoe??

**Revolutionary Girl:** maybe?

**Revolutionary Girl:** some men are into that

**Tachi:** well sousuke fucking isnt

**Tachi:** he just wants to be fucking loved and youre using that against him

**Tachi:** even fucking worse is you PRETEND to give a shit about him

**Tachi:** in that sense, at least

**Tachi:** least you could fucking do is tell him you dont like him like that

**Revolutionary Girl:** and make him cry?

**Revolutionary Girl:** do you want to see your brother cry so badly kotomi?

**Revolutionary Girl:** besides, if i tell him that

**Revolutionary Girl:** he might stop latching onto me

**Tachi:** oh FUCK YOU!!!!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** what’s he going to have then?

**Revolutionary Girl:** he’ll be all alone

**Revolutionary Girl:** no, it’s better this way

**Tachi:** fucking abuse is better?????

**Revolutionary Girl:** when have i ever hit him

**Tachi:** abuse isnt just physical you dumbass!!

**Tachi:** you should fucking know this with kurosaki!!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** don’t compare me to that

**Revolutionary Girl:** filth

**Revolutionary Girl:** how he manipulates tsubasa is TERRIBLE

**Tachi:** its what youre fucking doing!!!!

**Tachi:** jus cuz your a girl doesnt mean you can just get away with it!!!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** im not manipulating sousuke

**Revolutionary Girl:** i didnt tell him he couldnt watch his stupid show, yes?

**Revolutionary Girl:** all i said was only idiots watch it

**Revolutionary Girl:** the rest was his own accord

**Tachi:** are you seriously this fucking dense or am i seriously gonna have to put a bullet in your head

**Revolutionary Girl:** might i say, that show suits him perfect

**Tachi:** fuck off!!

**Tachi:** god no wonder your father offed himself

**Revolutionary Girl:** don’t bring my father into this.

**Tachi:** he wanted to get away from your cruel ass

**Tachi:** fuck you

**Tachi:** oh boo hoo

**Tachi:** youre little daddy died

**Tachi:** he decided to kill himself bc he lost his job

**Tachi:** boo hoo

**Revolutionary Girl:** stop it

**Tachi:** he obviously didnt give a shit about you

**Revolutionary Girl:** please

**Tachi:** if he decided to just off himself like that

**Revolutionary Girl:** were endingthis conversation here

**Tachi:** oh did i hurt your wittle feelings?

**Tachi:** probably shouldve thought about that before

**Revolutionary Girl:** get fucked ikuta

**Tachi:** daddy didnt give you love so no one can have it right?

**Tachi:** gotta take all ur anger out on my brother

**Tachi:** well, fuck you

**Revolutionary Girl:** fuck you!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** never talk aboutmy father again!!!

**Tachi:** stay away from my fucking brother and i will!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** you’re just feeding fire into fire you idiotic bitch

**Tachi:** well see whos fires bigger then huh you gross whore

**Revolutionary Girl:** kill yourself

**Tachi:** you first

 

**SOSHUN ------ SOUSUKE**

[2:34 A.M]

**yin!** ♥: soshun

**yin!** ♥: soshun are you awake??

**yang!** ♥: Sousuke?

**yin!** ♥: soshun i know it’s really late but i read the gc log and

**yin!** ♥: and i’m sorry i’m sorry i really am

**yang!** ♥: About earlier?

**yang!** ♥: Sousuke, I keep telling you you didn’t do anything wrong

**yin!** ♥: nono no no

**yin!** ♥: that’s not it at all i’m sorry

**yang!** ♥: You’re not using your kaomoji…

**yang!** ♥: Are you okay? You’re kinda scaring me

**yin!** ♥: im sorry i really am

**yin!** ♥: im sorry about your mom im sorry

**yang!** ♥: My mom?

**yang!** ♥: Sousuke, nothing’s wrong with my mom

**yin!** ♥: yes there is

**yin!** ♥: yes there is and ive known this entire time

**yang!** ♥: Huh…?

**yin!** ♥: when the council went to your house for golden week

**yin!** ♥: there was a point where i was doing your moms nails

**yin!** ♥: and she told me she was sick

**yang!** ♥: You...knew before me?

**yin!** ♥: im sorry she told me not to tell you

**yin!** ♥: she told me she didn’t want you to worry

**yin!** ♥: i shouldve told you but she told me not to and i didn twant to betray her trust but you shouldve been told becase thats yourr mom and

**yin!** ♥: im sorry soshun i really am i shuldve told you

**yin!** ♥: i knew i would feel terrible if anything happened to her and you didnt know

**yin!** ♥: but now you know and i knew before you still

**yin!** ♥: and ishouldnt have know before you thats not right

**yang!** ♥: Sousuke

**yin!** ♥: im sorry soshun i really am im sorr

**yang!** ♥: I’m not mad at you

**yin!** ♥: huh?

**yang!** ♥: I mean… I’m more upset that my mom didn’t tell me right away

**yang!** ♥: I...didn’t realize she was sick for that long

**yin!** ♥: im so sorry

**yin!** ♥: please dont be mad at her

**yang!** ♥: I’m...not. Truly

**yang!** ♥: I get why she wouldn’t want to tell me

**yang!** ♥: She was always worried about me going to Hope’s Peak

**yang!** ♥: She thought I would get more stressed out than usual…

**yang!** ♥: And, honestly, I am

**yang!** ♥: So I get why she would hide it…

**yin!** ♥: i

**yang!** ♥: It’s okay, Sousuke

**yang!** ♥: I’m actually happy you didn’t tell me

**yin!** ♥: why?

**yang!** ♥: You kept a promise for my mom and that’s the best thing you could do

**yang!** ♥: Respect her wishes

**yang!** ♥: And that’s the most I can ask of a person

**yang!** ♥: Though I don’t know why she dragged you into it…

**yin!** ♥: she said she needed to tell someone

**yin!** ♥: she just found out at that point and hadn’t told anyone

**yang!** ♥: I get it…

**yang!** ♥: Well, I’m glad out of everyone it was you Sousuke

**yin!** ♥: really…?

**yang!** ♥: Yes!!

**yang!** ♥: You’re very trustworthy and loyal

**yang!** ♥: I know she liked you a lot

**yin!** ♥: ...likes

**yang!** ♥: ...Right

**yang!** ♥: *Likes

**yin!** ♥: please don’t give up soshun

**yin!** ♥: there’s still hope, right?

**yang!** ♥: Yeah

**yin!** ♥: i know there is

**yin!** ♥: she’ll come out of this

**yin!** ♥: until she does just know you have everyone here

**yin!** ♥: im here for you buddy!!! (´∀｀)♡

**yang!** ♥: I’m glad…

**yin!** ♥: i really am

**yin!** ♥: please don’t forget that

**yang!** ♥: I won’t!!

**yang!** ♥: I’m always here for you too, Sousuke

**yin!** ♥: im

**yin!** ♥: glad

**yin!** ♥: （〃・ω・〃）

**yin!** ♥: um

**yang!** ♥: Whats up?

**yin!** ♥: .

**yin!** ♥: nothing

**yin!** ♥: you should sleep!!!!!!(´ω｀★)

**yin!** ♥: it’s really late

**yang!** ♥: I am a little tired…

**yang!** ♥: I’ll sleep if you do!

**yin!** ♥: ok!!!(⌒▽⌒)☆

**yin!** ♥: love you!!

**yin!** ♥: buddy

**yang!** ♥: i uh

**yang!** ♥: same

**yin!** ♥: haha!!

**yin!** ♥: yeah…

**yin!** ♥: goodnight!! (*≧▽≦)

**yang!** ♥: goodnight!!!

**yin!** ♥: goodnight!!!!

**yang!** ♥: goodnight!!!!!

**yin!** ♥: goodnight!!!!!!

**yang!** ♥: goodnight!!!!!

**yin!** ♥: goodnight!!!!!

[3:02 A.M]

**yin!** ♥: …

**yin!** ♥: you fell asleep(*´・ｖ・)

**yin!** ♥: well goodnight still!!ヽ(；▽；)ノ

**yin!** ♥: soshun..

**yin!** ♥: sleep well

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hey rilie, why don't you stop shitposting for once in your damned life and write that damned investigation" _i know im so sorry_
> 
> this was originally just gonna be soshun and sousuke but then one of yall were like "kotomi and kiriko" and i was like nyehehHEHEHeeh


	7. Can't We All Just Get Along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days since the fight and things are still a bit tense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely forgot this fic existed

[5:46 P.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** knock knock

**daddy man:** who’s there

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** it me

**daddy man:** o shit!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** where the crew

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** its been like 5 days

**daddy man:** they dead

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** o shit not again

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Five pleasant days of peace, might I add

**Princess Koko!:** no one asked you hino

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** why yall stop talkin here

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** this is unacceptable

**♥ Romeo ♥** : You know big words?

**Princess Koko!:** still living in denial i see

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Says the one who was adamant about madarai clones

**Princess Koko!:** THEY DO EXIST

**Rose Bride:** Sweetie, why don’t you change your name?

**Rose Bride:** It’s sad to see you this way…

**Princess Koko!:** ISUDIFHGUIDSHF

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** JSHFUIDHCUDS

**♥ Romeo ♥:** I

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Do not have a name to change to

**Rose Bride:** That’s so sad!

**Princess Koko!:** I LOVE IT WHEN SHE DOES THIS

**daddy man:** im glad to see everyone here again!

**daddy man:** almost everyone

**Princess Koko!:** the ones who matter and kurosaki and hino

**Princess Koko!:** wait

**Princess Koko!:** TOTO

**Knight Toto!:** Yes, Koko?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** telepathy

**Princess Koko!:** KASHIKI

**miss kashiki:** present!

**daddy man:** roll call it seems

**Princess Koko!:** OH NO I AM A FRIEND WHO IS SAD

**yang!♥:** Koko are you okay??

**Princess Koko!:** now the ones who matter are here!

**yang!♥:** wait

**daddy man:** i thought the cat thing was the only way

**yang!♥:** you tricked me

**daddy man:** huh

**yang!♥:** you’re not sad

**Knight Toto!:** Koko is sad?

**Princess Koko!:** I AM NOT SAD

**yang!♥:** i can’t believe this betrayal

**Revolutionary Girl:** get over yourself

**Tachi:** don’t talk to soshun you snake

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** ah yes

**Revolutionary Girl:** waiting for me to come on hm?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** this is why the chat died

**Tachi:** saw ur ugly name trying to talk to my friend

**Revolutionary Girl:** now im being forced to witness ur ugly name

**Tachi:** GOOD

**Neko:** Please don’t fight here…!

**Neko:** It makes me sad!

[5:59 P.M]

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Well, that shut them up.

**miss kashiki** : that’s not a very nice way to phrase it…

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** who’s neko

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** it’s been 500 years

**Neko:** It’s Kisaragi!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** KISARAGI

**daddy man:** kisaragi!

**miss kashiki:** kisaragi!!

**Rose Bride:** Kisaragi!

**madari8:** kisaragi

**Neko:** ^^!!

**Princess Koko!:** YOU

**madarai8:** g2g

**Princess Koko!:** why doesnt anyone seem excited when I come on like kisaragi?!

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Because Kisaragi’s tolerable.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** DID YOU HEAR THAT KISARAGI

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HE CALLED YOU TOLERABLE

**Neko:** I’m so honored!!

**yang!♥:** oh my god

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** You should be.

**yang!♥:** i missed the karen train

**Princess Koko!:** get over urself

**Princess Koko!:** NOT YOU BIG BRO

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** wow

**daddy man:** wow

**yang!♥:** sniff

**Princess Koko!:** NONONONO

**miss kashiki:** don’t worry murasame!

**yang!♥:** im hurt

**Princess Koko!:** NO BIG BROOOOOOO

**miss kashiki:** she meant hino not you!

**yang!♥:** thank you for telling me kashiki

**♥ Romeo ♥:** As if that wasnt obvious kashiki

**yang!♥:** i feel a lot better now

**Knight Toto!:** Don’t be rude, Kurosaki.

**miss kashiki:** it’s np! ^^

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Fine

**Princess Koko!:** KASHIKI SAVES MY LIFE

**daddy man:** what’s up with kurosaki and gouryoku

**Princess Koko!:** I DON’T KNOW BUT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** they fuckin

**Princess Koko!:** IT NEEDS TO STOP

**Rose Bride:** What??

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Dont listen to that idiot

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Darling

**Princess Koko!:** gag

**miss kashiki:** where’s lil someya and ichino??

**miss kashiki:** is ichino ok after what happened??

**Tachi:** ryotas beenplayig bideo yames allday

**miss kashiki:** what??

**Tachi:** fuck

**Tachi:** video games

**Princess Koko!:** how do you fuck up that bad

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** pideo gams

**daddy man:** nibeo paws

**Princess Koko!:** vldeo gomes

**yang!♥:** liberal jams

**Tachi:** shut up i was typing fast

**little someya:** hideo kojina

**Tachi:** DON’T COME ON TO MAKE FUN OF ME

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** pickled yams

**miss kashiki:** roasted lambs!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** suzuko’s first meme

**daddy man:** kinda demented but it works

**Revolutionary Girl:** see that?

**Revolutionary Girl:** theyre ignoring you bc your not worth their time

**Tachi:** oh shut UP you little shit

**Tachi:** i swear to god

**_Neko_ ** _booted **Revolutionary Girl** from the group chat._

**_Neko_ ** _booted **Tachi** from the group chat._

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** HOLY FUCK KISARAGI

**daddy man:** SHE DID IT

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** She does something useful for once.

**daddy man:** THE ABSOLUTE MADWOMAN

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Murasame next.

**yang!♥:** thanks

**Neko:** This isn’t a place to argue! It’s to have fun and schedule meetings!

**Neko:** Anyone who wants to argue, take it somewhere else!

**Princess Koko!:** CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

**Neko:** I will add them back when they get along or learn to not disrupt a public setting with their personal matters.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** this is why ur everyone’s favorite character, kisaragi

**daddy man:** tru

**miss kashiki:** true!!

**little someya:** yea

**Princess Koko!:** i guess

**Rose Bride:** very true!!

**madarai8:** tru

**yang!♥:** true!

**Knight Toto!:** True.

**Neko:** ^^

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** False.

**Princess Koko!:** well obviously

**Princess Koko!:** shouji’s #1 fan

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I would change it if I could.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Trust me.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** you totally wouldnt

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I WOULD.

**♥ Romeo ♥:** I

**Princess Koko!:** kisaragi can you boot him too

**Princess Koko!:** he’s ruining my entire life

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Also agree on the idea that kisaragi would be a fan favorite

**Princess Koko!:** WHAT

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** SCREENSHOTTED

**Princess Koko!:** DID KUROSAKI JUST

**daddy man:** call the press

**Princess Koko!:** COMPLIMENT SOMEONE

**miss kashiki:** gouryoku!!

**Princess Koko!:** WHAT THE F

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** I’M IN AWE TOO

**Knight Toto!:** Very funny, Kashiki.

**Rose Bride:** Character development!!

**yang!♥:** to be fair

**Knight Toto!:** Though this would make for an interesting article.

**Rose Bride:** I’m so proud of you, sweetie!

**Neko:** Thank you, Kurosaki!

**yang!♥:** it IS karen we’re talking about

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** tru

**daddy man:** tru

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I disagree.

**yang!♥:** shut up hino

**yang!♥:** Karen’s perfect

**Neko:** Soshun ^^

**Princess Koko!:** WHAT ABOUT ME BIG BRO

**yang!♥:** So are you

**Princess Koko!** : YAAAAAAAAY

**Rose Bride:** And me, Soshun?

**yang!♥:** Of course mom

**Rose Bride:** What a sweetie!!

**♥ Romeo ♥:** And me

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Soshun? ;)

**daddy man:** what the heck

**yang!♥:** debatable

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** JShfUAIFH

**Princess Koko!:** ISHFIOUHS

**yin!♥:** i think kisaragi would be a fan favorite too

**Princess Koko!:** BIG BRO IN LAW

**Neko:** Thank you, Ichino!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** ICHINO MY MAN

**miss kashiki:** ichino!!! hello!!!

**Rose Bride:** Ichino! Ichino, hello!!

**Neko:** And hello!!

**Princess Koko!:** where’s your kaomoji big bro in law??

**daddy man:** he disappears

**miss kashiki:** he must still be upset…

**Princess Koko!:** WE HAVE TO UNUPSET HIM

**Princess Koko!:** BIG BRO GO

**yang!♥:** what

**Princess Koko!:** UNUPSET HIM

**yang!♥:** what do you think i’ve been doing

**miss kashiki:** you’re such a good friend murasame!!

**Princess Koko!:** friend

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** friend

**daddy man:** friend

**little someya:** friend

**madarai8:** friend

**yang!♥:** shhh

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Are you peoples jokes always consisting of repeating the same word?

**daddy man:** yes

**little someya:** yes

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** yes

**yang!♥:** yes

**miss kashiki** : yes

**Princess Koko!:** yes

**♥ Romeo ♥:** I see

[8:43 P.M]

**_Neko_ ** _added **Tachi** to the group chat._

**_Neko_ ** _added **Revolutionary Girl** to the group chat._

**daddy man:** they return

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Unfortunately

**Revolutionary Girl:** shut up kurosaki

**Tachi:** im back assholes

**little someya:** can i borrow some money sis

**Tachi:** i come back and this is what you ask me

**Neko:** Kotomi and Nishizawa agreed to get along in the chat and work things out outside of here ^^

**Tachi:** still pissed i get booted before cucksaki

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Excuse me?

**Tachi:** cucksaki

**Tachi:** you get cucked like everyday by nishizawa

**Revolutionary Girl:** maybe theres hope for our friendship yet

**Neko:** See!! ^^

**miss kashiki:** im glad you guys are getting along again!!!!!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** oh trust me

**Revolutionary Girl:** we have a long ways to go

**Rose Bride:** Was that small argument truly that bad, Kiriko?

**Revolutionary Girl:** lol

**Rose Bride:** ?

**Tachi:** its w/e

**Tachi:** what matters is were back

**Tachi:** and karen still loves me

**Neko:** I do! ^^

**Tachi:** n

**Tachi:** uasih

**Revolutionary Girl:** dont get your panties in a bunch now

**Rose Bride:** Isn’t it great to see two girl friends loving each other so much!!

**Princess Koko!:** Girl Friends

**Rose Bride:** Just like how I love Kiriko!!

**Revolutionary Girl:** jhui

**Revolutionary Girl:** vvf

**Princess Koko!:** look whos talking

**Tachi:** its a good day to love girls

**little someya:** amen

**Tachi:** GET OUT OF HERE

**little someya:** why wont you let me be a lesbian kotomi

**Tachi:** WE’VE

**Tachi:** BEEN

**Tachi:** OVER THIS

**♥ Romeo ♥:** I also agree its a good day to love girls

**Princess Koko!:** shut up

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Especially the most beautiful one of all

**Tachi:** boot em

**♥ Romeo ♥:** My darling Tsubasa

**Rose Bride:** Oh, sweetheart!

**Revolutionary Girl:** gag

**♥ Romeo ♥:** <3

**Rose Bride:** I still think you need to change your username because it makes me sad to see you like this

**Revolutionary Girl:** NYEHEH

**miss kashiki:** you could change it to cucksaki!!

**miss kashiki:** that seems like a nice name

**Princess Koko!:** YEAH CUCKSAKI

**♥ Romeo ♥:** I would, however,

**Tachi:** youre a lameass with no personality

**♥ Romeo ♥:** …

**♥ Romeo ♥:** You know what? I believe I’ll be heading to bed early.

**Rose Bride:** Sweetie?

**Revolutionary Girl:** sayonara cucksaki

**Princess Koko!:** that was more sudden than expected?

**miss kashiki:** that was kinda mean ikuta…

**Tachi:** what?

**Tachi:** its true

**Rose Bride:** : \

**Revolutionary Girl:** he’s just trying to gain sympathy points

**Tachi:** anyway

**Tachi:** i see you soshun

**yang!♥:** damn it

**Tachi:** stop lurking

**Tachi:** im back fucker

**yang!♥:** i see that

**Tachi:** you happy

**Tachi:** its me

**yang!♥:** i know its you

**Tachi:** bitch you miss me

**yang!♥:** sure

**Neko:** I’m so glad the three of us are in the same chat again!!

**yang!♥:** me too

**Tachi:** me too

**Princess Koko!:** hit that like if you want a trio like those three

**miss kashiki:** i already have a super trio!!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** FUCK YEAH

**daddy man:** is it us

**miss kashiki:** it is!

**daddy man:** ITS US!

**Princess Koko!:** w-wait

**Princess Koko!:** i want a trio!!

**miss kashiki:** aren’t you happy with gouryoku?

**Princess Koko!:** IM ALWAYS HAPPY WITH TOTO

**Princess Koko!:** BUT WE NEED A NUMBER THREE

**miss kashiki:** i could be your number three!

**Princess Koko!:** NO

**Princess Koko!:** YOU ALREADY HAVE A TRIO

**miss kashiki:** : (

**Princess Koko!:** TOTO

**Princess Koko!:** COME IN HERE

[9:13 P.M]

**Princess Koko!:** TOT O PLEASe

**Knight Toto!:** I apologize Koko

**Knight Toto!:** I had some things to take care of

**Princess Koko!:** its okay

**Knight Toto!:** What seems to be the problem?

**Princess Koko!:** WE NEED A NUMBER 3

**Knight Toto!:** A

**Knight Toto!:** A what

**Princess Koko!:** A NUMBER 3

**Knight Toto!:** ...Okay

**Princess Koko!:** so who do u think? :3

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Not me.

**Tachi:** who the fuck invited you

**Tachi:** do you literally only exist to be difficult

**Knight Toto!:** I’m not sure myself

**Knight Toto!:** What about Kurosaki?

**Princess Koko!:** I’M GOING TO CRY

**Knight Toto!:** Okay no Kurosaki

**Knight Toto!:** Someya?

**little someya:** no

**Princess Koko!:** COME ON

**Princess Koko!:** BE OUR NUMBER 3

**little someya:** i’m no one’s number three

**Tachi:** how edgy

**miss kashiki:** because you’re my #1 little someya!!!

**little someya:** audhu

**little someya:** jhbb

**little someya:** g2g

**Tachi:** if i didnt know better i would think you knew what you were doing

**miss kashiki:** : )

**Tachi:** Wait a minute.

**Princess Koko!:** ummmmm

**Princess Koko!:** NISHIZAWA

**Revolutionary Girl:** no

**Princess Koko!:** oh i forgot

**Princess Koko!:** youre in a trio with kamii and CUCKSAKI

**Revolutionary Girl:** never say anything this cursed again

**Knight Toto!:** What about Madarai?

**Princess Koko!:** No.

**Knight Toto!:** Oh

**madarai8:** dam rude

**Princess Koko!:** DEPART UNLESS YOU WISH TO CONFESS YOUR SINS

**Knight Toto!:** That would leave Ichino yes?

**Princess Koko!:** :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Princess Koko!:** BIG BRO IN LAW!!!!!!!!

**Knight Toto!:** You must be happy with this choice

**Princess Koko!:** BIG BRO IN LAW GET IN HERE

[9:27 P.M]

**Princess Koko!:** BIG BRO IN LAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW

[9:31 P.M]

**Princess Koko!:** PLS IM GONNA CRY

**yin!♥:** please dont cry

**Princess Koko!:** BIG BRO IN LAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Princess Koko!:** DO U WANNA BE ME AND TOTO’S #3

**yin!♥:** #3??

**Princess Koko!:** a trio!! :3

**Knight Toto!:** Koko wishes to be in a trio with me and someone else

**Knight Toto!:** Since a good portion of the council are all in trios

**yin!♥:** why me..

**Princess Koko!:** because youre FUN! and not mean!

**Princess Koko!:** and we already went down the line for everyone else

**yin!♥:** so i was just a last option

**Princess Koko!:** WHAT NO

**Princess Koko!:** we just remembered you last!!

**Knight Toto!:** Koko…

**Princess Koko!:** What??

**yin!♥:** ill pass

**Princess Koko!:** WHAT

**Princess Koko!:** BUT YOU HAVE TO!!!!!!!!

**Knight Toto!:** Koko, we can’t force Ichino to be our #3 if he doesn’t want to be

**Princess Koko!:** b-but

**Princess Koko!:** big bro in law…!!!

**Tachi:** hey sousuke

**yin!♥:** what kotomi

**Tachi:** you okay?

**yin!♥:** yea

**Tachi:** love ya bro

**Princess Koko!:** :’(

**Knight Toto!:** We’ll just have to go without a third person, Koko

**Princess Koko!:** B-BUT

**Princess Koko!:** I WANT

**♥ Romeo ♥:** You know

**Revolutionary Girl:** i thought you went to bed

**♥ Romeo ♥:** I AM available if you two need a number three

**Princess Koko!:** >:T

**Knight Toto!:** You DID want a #3, Koko

**Princess Koko!:** >:T

**Knight Toto!:** Kurosaki’s willing to fill that position

**Princess Koko!:** >:T

**Princess Koko!:** ONE CONDITION

**♥ Romeo ♥:** Stand forty feet away?

**Princess Koko!:** you have to change your name to jester

**♥ Romeo ♥:** I refuse.

**Princess Koko!:** YOU CANNOT REFUSE THIS

**daddy man:** whats his nickname

**Princess Koko!:** he doesnt get one

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** tata

**daddy man:** JDAHIDUH

**_♥ Romeo ♥_ ** _changed their screenname to **Prince Tarou♥**_

**Princess Koko!:** NO

**Princess Koko!:** THIS MAKES IT SEEM LIKE I ASSOCIATE WITH YOU

**Princess Koko!:** AND WE HAVE EXCLAMATION POINTS NOT HEARTS

**Prince Tarou♥:** My name, not yours

**Princess Koko!:** this is the worst day of my life

**Knight Toto!:** At least you have your #3 now Koko

**Princess Koko!:** this

**Princess Koko!:** is the WORST DAY

**Princess Koko!:** of my life

**Revolutionary Girl:** do you always have to be this gag-worthy of an embarrassment kurosaki

**Prince Tarou♥:** At least my name doesnt originate from an outdated excuse for an anime

**Revolutionary Girl:** you take that back

**Revolutionary Girl:** this instant

**Rose Bride:** I’m so happy to see you finding new friends, Tarou!! : )

**Princess Koko!:** he’s not my friend

**Rose Bride:** Umesawa.

**Princess Koko!:** he can be my acquaintance i guess

[2:24 A.M]

**little someya:** im gonna kick your ass murasame

**yang!♥:** id like to see you try

**little someya:** you too madarai

**madarai8:** lol

**Tachi:** what

**Tachi:** the FUCK

**Tachi:** are you three still doing UP

**Tachi:** AND WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY ABOUT FUCKING CUSSING RYOUTA

**little someya:** sorry

**madarai8:** we’re raiding

**Tachi:** how the fuck can you type with those huge as fuck hands madarai

**Tachi:** i mean off topic but

**madarai8:** voice input

**Tachi:** gotcha

**Tachi:** now GO TO SLEEP

**madarai8:** fuck u

**little someya:** party pooper

**Tachi:** dont you have a bedtime anyway soshun

**yang!♥:** dont tell on me

**yang!♥:** i need to get my mind off things

**Tachi:** well sleep helps with that so GO DO IT

**yang!♥:** when did you turn into my mom

**little someya:** yeah mom

**madarai8:** yeah mom

**Tachi:** god im surrounded by five year olds

**Tachi:** sousuke i see you lurking

**Tachi:** tell these three to go to bed

**Tachi:** WAIT WHY ARE YOU UP TOO

**yin!♥:** sorry

**little someya:** is everything okay sousuke

**yin!♥:** yea

**yin!♥:** have fun with madarai

**madarai8:** ?

**Tachi:** he’s been actin weird lately

**little someya:** : \

**Tachi:** why pick madarai out anyway

**Tachi:** hey soshun

**Tachi:** you know what’s wrong

**Tachi:** don’t type then delete everything as though you weren’t typing

**yang!♥:** I don’t

**yang!♥:** know how to explain

**Tachi:** what?

**yang!♥:** Or if I really should

**Tachi:** you know what’s wrong and you’re not gonna tell me, his sister

**yang!♥:** I mean

**Tachi:** what fucking ever soshun

**yang!♥:** jeez

**yang!♥:** Sorry Kotomi…

**Tachi:** next your gonna have all kinds of secrets with ryouta too eh??

**yang!♥:** What?

**Tachi:** or maybe kashiki. kubou too

**Tachi:** hell you’ll be the bff to everyone that i cant be huh

**yang!♥:** I

**yang!♥:** I literally do not know where this is coming from, Kotomi

**Tachi:** w/e

**Tachi:** goodnight

**yang!♥:** Kotomi??

**little someya:** sorry about kotomi

**yang!♥:** Why are you saying sorry?

**yang!♥:** I don’t even know what happened

**madarai8:** cant this council chill for a day

**yang!♥:** I

**madarai8:** dw about it too much

**yang!♥:** Should I, though…

**yang!♥:** I just don’t

**yang!♥:** like how everything’s been stressful lately

**madarai8:** does suck

**little someya:** everything okay murasame

**yang!♥:** been better

**yang!♥:** It’s okay, though

**little someya:** if you need to rant about stuff im sure karen wouldn’t mind if you used the gc for that

**yang!♥:** It’s okay

**yang!♥:** I’m okay

**yang!♥:** I’m just gonna go to bed like Kotomi said

**little someya:** okay

**yang!♥:** night

**madarai8:** night

**little someya** : night,,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarou: ♥ Romeo ♥ -> Prince Tarou♥
> 
> the first 1,000 words of this has been sitting since like the last time this updated. i figured i should finish it off since it's been too long  
> hit that comment button with who you wanna see pm logs of next update if you wanna see em


	8. PM Logs #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PM LOGS:  
> Aiko/Isshiki  
> Shouji/Asukasei  
> Kotomi/Ryouta  
> Asukasei/Soshun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these in an hour since i just remembered this thing existed

**AIKO ------ ISSHIKI**

[10:34 P.M]

**Princess Koko!:**  [ _ Uploaded _ :  _ camera_34v76n.jpg _ ]

**Princess Koko!:** EXPLAIN THIS

**madarai8:** photoshop

**Princess Koko!:** ITS NOT PHOTOSHOP

**Princess Koko!:** I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE PHOTOSHOP

**madarai8:** lol

**Princess Koko!:** DONT LAUGH AT ME

**Princess Koko!:** IM GONNA SHOW EVERYONE THIS

**Princess Koko!:** IM GONNA GIVE THIS TO TOTO AND HAVE HIM PRINT IT IN THE NEXT ISSUE!!!

**Princess Koko!:** WHADDYA SAY TO THAT, HUH

**madarai8:** mirror

**Princess Koko!:** what

**madarai8:** that is a mirror

[10:40 P.M]

**Princess Koko!:** i dont need your sass

**madarai8:** umesawa

**Princess Koko!:** LEAVE ME ALONE

**madarai8:** if you had a secret i knew that you didnt want anyone to know

**madarai8:** would you want me to tell everyone?

**Princess Koko!:** well no…

**madarai8:** keep conspiring if you want

**madarai8:** itd be weird if you stopped now

**madarai8:** but at least leave it a secret if you discover it

**madarai8:** thats all i ask

**Princess Koko!:** youre capable of human emotion?

**Princess Koko!:** ...okay

**Princess Koko!:** im sorry

**madarai8:** its ok

**Princess Koko!:** can i keep screeching your name everytime i see you 

**madarai8:** ofc

**madarai8:** its either that or ikuta and nishizawa bitching at each other

**Princess Koko!:** or nishizawa and kurosaki

**madarai8:** or nishizawa and anyone

**Princess Koko!:** nishizawa bitches a lot doesnt she

**madarai8:** she has her reasons

**Princess Koko!:** did she tell you smth??

**madarai8:** no

**madarai8:** i know everyone’s secrets

**madarai8:** like i know you have a poster of sayaka maizono with a suspicious lack of clothes hanging in your room

[10:50 P.M]

**Princess Koko!:** hows a truce sound

**madarai8:** not today 

**Princess Koko!:** please

**Princess Koko!:** please

**Princess Koko!:** ill do anything

**Princess Koko!:** dont leave me

**Princess Koko!:** please madarai

**Princess Koko!:** PLEASE LETS BE FRIENDS

**Princess Koko!:** ILL MAKE YOU BREAKFAST

**Princess Koko!:** PLEASE COME BACK

  
  


**SHOUJI ------ ASUKASEI**

[12:46 A.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** [ _ Uploaded _ :  _ dog_eatin_bepsi.jpg _ ]

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Stop sending me these images this late at night.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** its called a meme my dude

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I don’t see the appeal of this “meme”.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** its funny bc hes eating the bepsi

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** He is not eating the Bepsi can.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** He’s simply licking the condensation off the can.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** hey i wanted to talk to you

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** There’s nothing funny or appealing about this image.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** What?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** first, rude

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** all dogs have appeal

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** second,

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** In a different context, maybe.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** you should talk in the gc more

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** The what?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** group chat

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Why didn’t you just say that?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** it’s shorter

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** gc

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Okay…

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** But I will not speak in the GC more unless I deem necessary.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** come on buddy

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** itd be more fun if you were there 

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** and not just to say one word opposing everyone

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I’d rather not associate with their idiotic ideals.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** you dont gotta agree with everything

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** just like

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** say more than one word sometimes

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** and be a bit nicer

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Now you’re being ludicrous. 

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** come on asuka…

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** i’ve seen ya be nice!

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** its kinda sexy actually

[12:59 A.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** asuka

[1:02 A.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** asuka

[1:04 A.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** asuka

[1:06 A.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** asuka

[1:08 A.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** asuka

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** If I promise to talk more, will you stop?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** YES

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** and be nice

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** You’re asking for way too much.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** look,

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** i know you don’t wanna be 

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** you know what?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** just. forget it

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Yokoo?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** just drop it

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** if ya don’t wanna talk or be nice don’t be

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Wait.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** ?

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Please,

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Don’t give up on me.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** im not

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** its just frustrating when you wont even try sometimes

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** It’s...hard.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** right now it is

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** but it wont get easier til you try right??

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** im not asking you to be everyones best friend overnight

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** just

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** try to be something more than the grumpy asuka everyone thinks you are

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** cuz thats not who you are

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Okay.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** and

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** dont just do it because i told you to, ok?

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** theres

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** nothing i want more than for you to be happy

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** and i know youre not right now

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** What’s bringing this all out, Yokoo?

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** It’s not like you to be like this so late.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** ive just been thinkin

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** about you

[1:19 A.M]

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** I can’t promise things will be different right away.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** But I...can try right now.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** dont do anything youre uncomfortable with…

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** You said it yourself…

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** It’ll never get easier unless I try.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** [ _ Uploaded _ :  _ happy_kermit.jpg _ ]

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** ...Okay.

[1:21 A.M]

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** i saw you typin somethin my dude

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** whatcha typin

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Nothing.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Goodnight, Shouji.

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** SCREENSHOTTED

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** goodnight asuka

**SHREDDER, KING OF ROCK:** sweet dreams my dude

  
  


**KOTOMI ------ RYOUTA**

[3:10 A.M]

**Tachi:** im pissed

**little someya:** sis…

**Tachi:** when the fuck did we get so unimportant that sousuke wont tell us shit anymore?!

**Tachi:** i want to fucking help him but i cant if hes keeping secrets

**Tachi:** much more telling SOMEONE ELSE who hasnt fucking been there for him as long as we have

**little someya:** he probably has a reason…

**Tachi:** yeah fucking yeah

**Tachi:** he ALWAYS has a reason doesnt he

**Tachi:** im getting fucking tired of being brushed under the damned rug

**Tachi:** hes been doing this ever since he enrolled to hpa and got better friends

**little someya:** thats not true sis

**little someya:** he still loves us

**Tachi:** yeah!! really!!

**Tachi:** cuz i dont even fucking know whats going on with him anymore

**Tachi:** we used to be the closest in the world and now he cant eve ntell me anything

**little someya:** maybe he just doesnt know what to say…

**Tachi:** yea right

**Tachi:** yea fuck ingright

**Tachi:** it wasalways nsihizawa nishizaaw nishziawa

**little someya:** please dont cry sis…

**Tachi:** now its ufcking soshun

**little someya:** things arent changing just because he hasnt told us anything

**Tachi:** thenn hes gonna gradyate and forget allabout us

**little someya:** please try to calm down a bit

[3:34 A.M]

**Tachi:** im tired of 

**Tachi:** this

**Tachi:** im sorry for putting this all on you this late ryouta

**little someya:** its ok…

**Tachi:** if he doesnt want to talk to us then

**Tachi:** fuck

**Tachi:** hope he doesnt miss us too much

**little someya:** he’ll talk to us again…

**Tachi:** yeah well maybe i dont want to hear it

**Tachi:** not anymore at least

**Tachi:** you were always right ryouta and i shouldve listened to you

**little someya:** kotomi i just said that one time when i was upset

**little someya:** i dont actually think sousuke has favorites…

**Tachi:** its fucking obvious now

**little someya:** youre not thinking straight sis…

**little someya:** nothings changing sousuke still loves us

**little someya:** just because one thing changes doesnt mean the worlds ending kotomi

**Tachi:** he wont fucking talk to us ryouta!!

**little someya:** youre acting like hes completely cutting us off…

**Tachi:** he might as well

**Tachi:** im heading to your room hope you dont mind

**little someya:** okay…

  
  


**ASUKASEI ------ SOSHUN**

[4:01 A.M]

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** You’re a wonderful individual who we’re lucky to have as a leader.

**Shouji’s #1 Fan:** Have a good night.

**yang!♥:** ?

**yang!♥:** ??? ??

**yang!♥:** ??? ??  ? ??? ??????

**yang!♥:** hino are you okay

**yang!♥:** send me a 1 if you’ve been kidnapped

**yang!♥:** a 2 if you’re dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were other suggestions but im gonna hold onto them until i can think of. pm logs for them
> 
> but aiko/isshiki got like 500 requests so there it is
> 
> feel free to throw out what you wanna see in pm logs or in the gc as a whole. and don't worry im working on chapter 5 for the mutual killing fic, the first update should be done in about a week


End file.
